Pesadilla antes de Navidad
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cuando el hijo de Edward murió, se llevó su corazón y alma con él. Ni una década de aflicción parecía ser suficiente. Pero entonces, Edward conoció a una estudiante universitaria, Bella, quien florecía a pesar de su propia tragedia. ¿Podrá el frío y muerto corazón de Edward latir de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **LyricalKris** , yo solo me adjudico la traducción **.**

 _Mil gracias a_ _ **ericastelo**_ _, quien me acompaña de nuevo en esta traducción_

 **Pesadilla antes de Navidad**

 **Capítulo 1: Prólogo - Pérdida**

"Cariño, creo que ya es hora".

"No". Le dijo Edward a su esposa, implorando aunque su expresión estaba tan rota como debía estar la suya. Sabía que esta no era su decisión. Estaba fuera de sus manos, y así había sido por seis meses. "Aún no. Por favor, aún no".

No estaba listo. Nunca iba a estar listo.

Los ojos de Kate y los suyos se llenaron de lágrimas, y su voz sonó como un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta. "Edward, por favor". Miró a su hijo, acomodado entre sus brazos

Tres simples palabras, y aun así escuchó lo que significaban. Estaba pasando. Ahora. Y ella no tenía fuerzas para verlo derrumbarse.

Edward cerró sus ojos. En algún lugar dentro de su cabeza, alguien estaba gritando. No. No. No. No. Abrió sus ojos y caminó hacia su esposa y Xavier, su hijo. Con cada paso su alma y su corazón se retorcían en su interior, su llanto aumentando, en contraste con la vida de su hijo durante las últimas semanas. Lo que pasaba dentro de Edward era algo violento y agonizante. La lucha de su hijo por cada respiración era angustiosamente calmada.

Xavier había estado peleando por un largo tiempo, y esta noche iba a perder.

Edward se detuvo frente a su hijo y su esposa. Sus dedos temblaban mientras los pasaba por la cara de su bebé. Cuando nació, sus mejillas eran rosas y regordetas. Ahora su piel no tenía sangre, era enfermizamente pálida. Sus labios estaban azules y resecos. Sus hermosos rizos rubios sin vida, como el resto de él.

Sin decir nada, abrazó a Kate, con todo y el bebé, y la cargó a la sala. Los tres se sentaron, su esposa en su regazo y el bebé contra su pecho. Mantuvo un brazo alrededor de ella y con el otro acarició la espalda de su hijo. Había algo en su garganta que hacía que se ahogara.

Su esposa puso su mano encima de la de Edward, y juntos vieron cómo la espalda de Xavier subía y bajaba con cada laboriosa respiración. Kate lloraba, aunque no incontrolablemente. Temblaba entre los brazos de Edward, ¿o era él el que hacía que todos se movieran? No sabría decirlo. Todo lo que sabía era que el dolor era insoportable. No podía entender cómo podría sobrevivir. Seguramente cuando las respiraciones de Xavier se detuvieran, las suyas también lo harían. Lo más seguro es que no iba a vivir después de eso, y si su hijo tenía que irse, Edward no podía decir que la idea de seguirlo lo desanimara.

El bebé jadeó, abriendo sus ojos, tratando de enfocar, y Edward supo que tenía que hablar.

"¿Xavier?" Su voz sonaba rasposa, y se había lastimado la garganta al hablar. Edward presionó sus labios para tratar de controlar el temblor de su voz. Necesitaba decir esto. "Shhhhh, pequeño". Pasó sus dedos por los rizos dorados de su hijo. "Xavier, necesito que me escuches, ¿ok?"

"No tienes por qué estar asustado, hijo. Eres muy valiente. Eres El Niño más valiente que jamás he conocido. Has peleado duro por un largo tiempo, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Mami y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti",

Edward tomó otra respiración. Era imposible llenar sus pulmones cuando estaban tan apretados. Su corazón dolía. Simplemente dolía. Pasó un tembloroso dedo por la mejilla de su hijo. "Es hora de descansar, cariño. Todo va a estar bien. Tu mami y yo..." Su voz se rompió, y jadeó. "Tu mami y yo vamos a estar bien. No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros".

"Estoy muy agradecida de ser tu mamá", dijo Kate antes de romper en llanto. "Bebé, estamos muy felices de tenerte. Has sido lo mejor de nosotros, lo mejor de nuestras vidas. La mejor cosa que hicimos, y te vamos a amar por siempre. Bebé, te amo mucho". Kate agachó su cabeza y besó la coronilla de su hijo.

Xavier chilló un poco, pero sus ojos se cerraron. Estaba cansado. Edward podía ver lo cansado que estaba. Tomó una respiración, aún luchando.

"Puedes dormirte", dijo Edward. "Ya puedes dormirte. Descansa, pequeño".

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, las respiraciones de Xavier se volvieron más lentas. Cada vez más lentas.

Hasta que se detuvieron.

"Ya estás bien, bebé". La voz de Kate sonó suave y rota, su cuerpo temblaba mientras lloraba. "Eres libre".

Edward puso su cara entre el cabello de Kate y sollozó, manteniendo a ambos cerca. El dolor de la pérdida iba a matarlo. Seguramente iba a matarlo.

No lo hizo. Solo se volvió interminable.

Xavier Kieren Cullen nació en enero 3, y murió a las 11:59 p.m. en la víspera de Navidad, nunca vivió una Navidad.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Díganme qué opinan C:

Este fic ganó el segundo lugar en los Diez Fics Completos de mayo en twifanfictionrecs, así que espero que se enamoren de la historia tanto como yo

El próximo capítulo lo subiré la próxima semana

Besos


	2. Chapter 2

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **LyricalKris** , yo solo me adjudico la traducción **.**

 _Las gracias van de nuevo para_ _ **ericastelo**_ _, quien me revisó el capítulo_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Golpe**

~Diez años después~

~Finales de marzo~

Bella Swan sabía, malditamente bien, que estaba molestando al chico que estaba sentado a su lado. Tenía que dejar de disculparse. Que se jodiera de todas formas. Si le molestaba que moviera su pierna, era su problema. Había llegado con un grupo de imbéciles aprovechando que el grupo de lectura de poesía estaba abierto para cualquiera. Si acaso, él le debía una disculpa. Su persistente coquetear la había llevado fuera de juego, haciendo que empezara a golpear el pie contra el suelo.

"Hey".

Bella abrió sus ojos para encontrar al profesor Whitlock, el profesor de inglés que dirigía el grupo, en cuclillas frente a ella. "Vi tu nombre en la lista de lecturas. ¿Estás lista?"

Quería decir que sí, pero ya estaba agitando su cabeza.

Le sonrió con confianza. "Parece que tienes todo listo. Hay tres personas antes que tú, así que tienes tiempo para decidir, pero creo que vas a estar bien. Sin presiones".

El profesor entonces se fue, dejando a Bella pelando con las voces en su cabeza.

Una voz susurró en su oído, "eres una poetisa y yo no lo sabía, ¿eh?"

Bella lo miró por sobre su hombro y lo desanimó. "¿Tu madre nunca te enseñó sobre el espacio personal, amigo? Aléjate".

Antes de que pudiera empezar con el típico 'solo estaba siendo amable', Bella se levantó y se movió hasta el otro lado de la habitación, justo detrás del primer poeta que se subió a la plataforma que funcionaba como escenario.

Desde su nuevo asiento, Bella se distrajo por una susurrada conversación detrás de ella. Trató de no escuchar, pero no funcionó una vez que el interés fue despertado.

"Lo siento, Edward. Pensé que Alice te lo había dicho".

"Bueno, no lo hizo, y si le pusieras atención a tu teléfono, podría haber estado en mi casa desde hace media hora".

Bella se volteó solo lo suficiente para observar sobre su hombro. El profesor Whitlock estaba hablando con el que tenía que ser otro profesor. Tenía la pinta. Podía verlo fácilmente frente a una clase, lanzando dagas con la mirada a los estudiantes. Por alguna razón, esta idea la hizo sonreír.

Era guapo, el profesor desconocido. Como el profesor Henry Jones Jr; de ese tipo de guapo. Del estilo, voy a tomar un curso 'en cualquier materia que él enseñe'. Era tan buen plan como cualquier otro. No tenía ni idea de qué mierda estaba haciendo con su vida.

Bella alejó esos pensamientos y se volteó de nuevo. Presionó una mano contra su mejilla, sintiendo la calidez. ¿De dónde diablos había salido esto?

Detrás de ella, el profesor Whitlock rio. "Vamos. Cualquier cosa que te esté impidiendo hacer, va a seguir ahí mañana. ¿Por qué no te quedas unos minutos? Hoy tenemos un concurso de poesía original. Escucha al chico. Si es que te callas el tiempo suficiente como para escuchar lo que está diciendo, creo que te gustará".

"No lo sé".

"Entonces al menos quédate hasta que Alice llegue. Hace un mes que no te vemos".

"Estoy ocupado".

"Hey, entiendo eso. Pero estás aquí ahorita, y harías feliz a Alice".

El profesor extraño suspiró. "Bueno, está bien".

Sin más distracciones, Bella regresó su atención al escenario. Su mente zumbaba por la ansiedad, pero se concentró en el chico que estaba presentando. En la pasión de sus palabras y en la manera en que, solo por un momento, sintió algo que no era de ella. Angustia o alegría que podía ignorar después del poema.

Las tres personas pasaron demasiado rápido, y el profesor ya estaba presentándola.

"Bella es la siguiente. Es su primera vez, así que sean amables".

"¡Woo, una virgen! Eso es _sexy_ ".

Bella tropezó un poco. No tenía que alzar la vista para saber que era el chico de antes, del que se había alejado. Unos pocos de sus amigos rieron e hicieron escándalo después de eso, y Bella se tuvo que concentrar en hacer que sus pies siguieran avanzando.

Cuando llegó al micrófono, levantó la vista, y ese fue su primer error. Lo primero que vio fue cómo la miraban lascivamente los estúpidos chicos que habían invadido este espacio de arte buscando sexo fácil. Vio cómo sus ojos la devoraban, y sus sonrisas le dijeron exactamente qué querían.

La habitación comenzó a girar. Su cuerpo se preparó para correr.

Pero luego vio al profesor desconocido al final del salón. Era un salón pequeño y bien iluminado. Podía ver sus ojos claramente. Eran calmados, verdes, y tristes. Eran ojos que no estaban arrancándole la ropa mientras la miraban. Inclinó su cabeza, silenciosamente dándole ánimos, y Bella pudo respirar de nuevo.

Ajustó el micrófono.

Lo fantástico de los concursos de poesías era el poder. Era una prueba absoluta de que las palabras podían mover personas por sí solas. Cuando alguien estaba leyendo un poema, su energía llenaba la habitación. El público estaba tan sobrecogido por las emociones; salían en forma de gritos, alaridos, y aplausos esporádicos.

Eso fue lo que impulsó a Bella a pararse frente a la habitación, incluso aunque era naturalmente tímida, entre otras cosas. Pero en una vida en la que seguido le atemorizaba su propia sombra, quería una probada de ese poder. Quería el control sobre esta cada persona en ella por cinco minutos. Quería la fuerza de sus palabras, sus emociones expuestas, resonando en su cabeza y enviando escalofríos por sus cuerpos.

Consiguió lo que quería.

Su voz sonó fuerte y clara en la habitación mientras comenzaba a poner en palabras el indescriptible horror. Bella descubrió rápidamente la relación simbiótica entre un poeta y su público. Podía sentir la emoción, podía sentir la fuerza de su reacción, y cuando gritaban, "¡sí!", jadeaban, o gruñían, sus palabras ganaban volumen y velocidad. Las palabras fluyeron como un torrente, y se encontró embelesada por ellas.

Cuando estaba llegando al final, la habitación se quedó en completo silencio. No era un silencio raro, sino esa clase de quietud que se sentía en el despertar de la devastación. El silencio de un alma que había enmudecido por el dolor.

Bella contuvo su respiración y limpió las lágrimas que había derramado, finalizando su poema con voz tranquila pero fuerte.

"Quiero creer en caballeros blancos

De la manera en que creo en Santa

Hace un tiempo, era una buena idea

Pero saber que no existe no duele.

Ver a otros niños que aún creen

No me hace desear la bendición de la ignorancia

Soy el Fox Mulder de mi propio corazón

Quiero creer

Pero no puedo".

Bella tragó el nudo de su garganta y se apartó del micrófono mientras la sala estalla a en aplausos. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza en su pecho que empujaba contra su estómago, así que aunque estaba mareada por la adrenalina, también quería vomitar. Bella salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás.

Afuera, el aire frío de marzo en Flagstaff, Arizona se sentía bien en su extremadamente piel caliente. Bella caminó poco antes de dejarse caer sobre una banca, temblando demasiado como para pararse. Estaba llorando. Sin una buena razón. Era solo un desborde de emociones, una reacción por el poder que había tenido entre sus manos. Un poder que le había costado algo. Cuán fácilmente pudo haber sido demasiado, pero el hecho de que el público había entendido, había estado con ella... había curado algo en su interior. O al menos suavizado.

Cualquiera que fuera esta emoción, estaba borracha por ella. Muy borracha.

"Aquí estás".

Bella se puso rígida y se enderezó ante el sonido de la voz. Era el imbécil, y juzgando por la manera en que se había dejado caer junto a ella, no había captado sus señales. Puso una mano en su hombro y no la quitó cuando ella se encogió.

"Hey, no llores". Se estiró para limpiar su mejilla, pero esta vez, Bella se levantó. Él levantó sus manos. "Hey, princesa. Cálmate, ¿sí? Solo estoy tratando de ser amable".

Su corazón estaba latiendo mil veces por minuto, más rápido que cuando se había bajado del escenario. Había empezado a sudar frío, también, dejándola con una sensación de aturdimiento y pegajosa. "Amigo, no estoy interesada. Lárgate, ¿sí?"

Él resopló, y la mirada irritada en su cara mandó ondas de pánico a Bella. Tenía que morder su lengua para evitar disculparse.

"Bien, perdón, joder", dijo el imbécil, levantándose. "Te vi salir corriendo. Pensé que algo iba mal, y estás aquí llorando. Quería ayudar, y toda la noche me has tratado como si fuera un idiota".

Bella mordió el interior de su mejilla. Su cuerpo la empujaba en muchas direcciones, haciéndole difícil pensar. La parte de ella que aún estaba sobrecogida quería patear su trasero solo porque podía. Él no esperaría que una cosita como ella fuera capaz, pero ella había aprendido a hacerlo.

Pero luego estaba esa detestable parte que quería rogarle que no se enojara. Esa arraigada parte de ella que solo quería complacerlo para que estuviera feliz de nuevo. ¿Por qué había sido tan cruel con él? Él tenía razón. Solo estaba tratando de ser amable. Y qué si había estado coqueteando con ella antes. Las personas coqueteaban. Era apenas una mala excusa para hacer tanto drama.

"Iba tarde para encontrarme con mi novio". Estúpidos como este nunca respetaban los deseos de una mujer, pero se alejaría si otro hombre ya la hubiera reclamado.

El tipo resopló y miró alrededor, extendiendo sus brazos. "Uh huh. Entonces, ¿dónde está? Dijiste que ibas tarde. ¿Es por eso que estás llorando? ¿Porque ya se fue?" Dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados y dio un paso hacia ella, su sonrisa volviendo a aparecer. "Bueno, yo estoy aquí, nena. Que se joda"

"Hola, cariño. Lamento llegar tarde".

Bella y el tipo se voltearon. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon cuando vio al profesor desconocido acercándose a ellos. Su sonrisa era cálida, e ignoró completamente al tipo, extendiendo una mano hacia ella. "¿Estás lista para irnos?"

Le tomó dos largos segundos entender lo que estaba pasando. Debió haber escuchado su plática con el chico, y le estaba ofreciendo una salida. Bella discutió consigo misma por otro segundo -no había ninguna razón para que creyera que este hombre era mejor que el tipo imbécil- pero de todas formas le dio su mano. "Sí, cariño. Estoy lista". Le lanzó una mirada de burla al chico para aumentar el efecto y dejó que el profesor la sacara de ahí.

El desconocido mantuvo su agarre flojo y no trató de tocarla de ninguna otra forma. "¿Estás bien?"

Se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía temblando y dejó salir el aire rápidamente. "Sí. Gracias por eso".

Llegaron a salvo a la parte de atrás del edificio. El profesor echó un vistazo sobre su hombro para ver si el chico nos había seguido. Seguro de que no lo había hecho, dejó ir a Bella y puso sus dos manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, temblando por el exceso de emoción y el cortante frío. Se sentía estúpida y apreciada al mismo tiempo. Y enojada. Por cinco minutos en el escenario se había sentido fantástica, y ese estúpido mocoso había empezado a quitarle eso casi de inmediato.

"Te estás congelando", dijo el profesor, empezando a quitarse su abrigo.

Bella extendió una mano. "Estaré bien". Podía soportar el frío, pero tenía razón. Se estaba congelando. Tal vez era cruel de su parte, pero ya había sido mucha heroicidad para una sola noche.

La estudió, parecía que iba a discutir, pero solo asintió. " _Okey_ ".

"¿Puedo invitarte un café?" Preguntó, y no sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo. Sintió algo extraño en su mente. Aún no quería regresar a la reunión de poesía, no con los chicos esos aún por ahí, y como que quería probarle a este hombre que no estaba indefensa. "Tengo frío, pero no tiene caso que tú también comiences a enfriarte".

Él dudó, y alguna combinación de estupidez y adrenalina hizo que la boca de Bella se moviera de nuevo antes de que pudiera detenerse. "Es en agradecimiento. No creo que haya ninguna regla en contra de que un profesor acepte un café de un estudiante. No es como si fuera tu estudiante".

Su ceño se frunció por la confusión. "Oh". Se rio entre dientes y pasó una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo. "No soy un profesor. De hecho soy estudiante aquí. Técnicamente".

Se estremeció de nuevo, y volvió a fruncir el ceño. "Sí. Está bien", dijo. "Café está bien. Por qué no", dijo. Movió sus manos frente a él. "Guíame". Aclaró su garganta; sus hombros encorvados mientras la seguía. "Soy Edward Cullen, por cierto".

"Bella Swan".

~0~

Había una cosa sobre la universidad: mientras más avanzado ibas, había más interacción social. Bella había tratado de mantenerse por encima de eso, pero era imposible. Los coqueteos y el sexo sin compromiso eran tan comunes como las citas serias y las relaciones en todo su apogeo.

Solo le molestaba a Bella porque había cierta cantidad de hombres, y unas pocas chicas, que le coqueteaban en todos los lugares del campus. La mayoría no eran tan molestos como el chico de esta noche, pero Bella no estaba interesada.

Había dos problemas con Edward Cullen. La primera era que definitivamente no era como los otros chicos de por ahí. A pesar de que mantenían una conversación ligera -nada remotamente personal- Bella estaba intrigada. Quizás era la tristeza que venía de él.

Más de una vez se le había ocurrido a Bella que las almas torturadas se veían atraídas mutuamente. Él definitivamente era un alma torturada. Era algo que simplemente sabía. Había algo en Edward Cullen que la dejaba deseando más.

Y ahí estaba el segundo problema.

Sí, lo deseaba.

Le tomó la mayor parte de la hora que pasaron en la cafetería averiguar por qué estaba inquieta y con la cara demasiado cálida; por qué sonreía como una idiota ante la más insignificante cosa graciosa que él dijera; por qué no podía dejar de ver el rizo de cabello que descansaba en su frente, o la forma de su nariz, o cómo sus labios estaban llenos y -

Estaba complacida por su atención, atraída por su... todo, y no sabía qué hacer con eso. Era ridículo pensar que debería haber algo con eso, o que podía. ¿Había un libro de reglas sociales que no había recibido?, y, oh por Dios, ¿realmente estaba pensando en coquetear con él?

"Te quedaste callada", dijo Edward, agachando su cabeza para atrapar su mirada.

Había ofrecido acompañarla de regreso a su dormitorio, y ella había aceptado. Era mejor que pedirle a un policía del campus que la acompañara. "Solo estoy pensando en los exámenes", mintió.

Canturreó, y luego se echó a reír.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

"Solo me estaba preguntando cómo caminas en esas cosas", dijo, asintiendo hacia las botas de plataforma.

"Son muy tontas, ¿no?" Se detuvo para estirar su pierna y girar su pie. "También son pesadas". Se encogió de hombros mientras seguían caminando. "Me tomó un montón de práctica".

"Ya veo. Así que crees que son tontas, pero las estás usando, y tienes que pasar valioso tiempo de tu vida aprendiendo a caminar con ellas". Su voz no era burlona, sino amablemente divertida, y cuando lo miró, su pequeña sonrisa la hizo sonreír ampliamente.

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, mirando al piso mientras caminaban. "Era una niña muy torpe. Del estilo de que me tenían que poner puntos cada pocos meses. Ya sabes de esas cosas que te dices a ti mismo, nunca voy a ser una persona que no pueda hacer eso. No es un talento que yo tenga".

"Siempre quise ser uno de esos hombres que podían usar un sombrero tirolés".

Ladeó su cabeza, mirándolo. "Indiana Jones. Ese es el fin de la lista de los hombres que pueden lucir uno de esos". Recordando su pensamiento anterior sobre el profesor Henry Jones Jr; Bella alejó su mirada antes de que pudiera sonrojarse. "Así que, en algún punto, decidí ser una persona que pudiera usar mierdas como esta". Se señaló a sí misma.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque era una de las pocas cosas en mi vida que podía controlar".

No había sido capaz de arreglar los pedazos de su vida en ese entonces, pero podía aprender a caminar en zapatos de plataforma. Sonaba patético incluso en su cabeza, pero ahí estaba.

"Creo que lo entiendo", dijo Edward, con voz suave.

Sorprendida, Bella lo miró de nuevo solo para encontrar su mirada perdida. Era el tipo de expresión que hacía que quisiera abrazarlo, y que no calmaba la necesidad que había tenido toda la noche. Quería tocarlo de mil maneras diferentes. Lo que quería era jalarlo hacia ella y besar la tristeza lejos de sus labios.

Aclaró su garganta. "Aquí vivo", dijo, golpeando la puerta. La pizarra tenía un mensaje de su compañera diciendo que iba a estar fuera y que no se preocupara.

"Um". Edward frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello y avanzó un paso hacia ella, viéndose avergonzado. "No hay manera de que esto no vaya a sonar raro, así que me disculpo por eso. Sé que lo último que necesitas es otro hombre siendo raro".

Bella cruzó sus brazos, cautelosa, pero curiosa de qué diablos podía ser.

"Es solo que cuando he leído o visto algo que me llega, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de agradecer a la persona. Normalmente ya están muertos, y no le veo el punto a los correos de fanáticos". Alzó su mirada hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa, seriedad mezclándose con melancolía en sus ojos.

"El poema que leíste hoy..." Agitó su cabeza, moviendo su boca sin emitir sonido, buscando las palabras adecuadas. "No puedo empezar a comprender por lo que tuviste que pasar para ser capaz de crear eso. Lo que sea que haya sido, lo siento". Tragó con fuerza. "Y gracias. No pudo haber sido fácil superar eso. Así que gracias".

Bella parpadeó, mirándolo, y estaba enojada.

No con él. No. Estaba cabreada por haber tenido la habilidad para crearlo. Porque también significaba que ella no podía tener lo que otras personas encontraban tan fácilmente. No encajaba con la gente. Había estado inquieta toda noche porque quería coquetear. Quería un beso. Quería...

Mucho más que un beso.

Estaba parada tan cerca de ella, y ella pensaba que quizás, si fuera alguien más...

No. A la mierda eso. Joder.

Se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies, tomó su cara entre sus manos, y lo besó.

El jadeo de Edward vibró contra su boca por un segundo, él se congeló. Casi se aleja, casi se disculpa, pero entonces sus manos acunaron sus codos, acercándola. Entonces fue ella la que se congeló.

No. Se aferró a su rabia, su deseo y a cómo esto se sentía bien. Buscaba el subidón que había tenido antes, cuando se bajó del escenario.

Él entendía. La veía. Sus palabras le habían dado poder sobre él, y más que eso, estaba en control aquí.

Estaba siguiéndola a donde lo llevaba. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y él la siguió. Se estiró hacia atrás, buscando el pomo de la puerta, y ambos entraron, aún besándose.

No hablaron, y no se detuvieron. No hasta que él estuvo sentado en su cama y ella a horcajadas sobre él.

Sus pantalones eran ruidosos en la quietud de la habitación. Con su mano en su pecho, Bella pudo sentir lo rápido que latía su corazón. Él también estaba asustado, y había algo de consuelo en eso. Le gustaba que él no estuviera en control de esto.

Sus manos pasado por los costados de ella, sus ojos buscando algo, y ella supo que estaba tratando de averiguar si realmente esto iba a pasar.

¿Iba a pasar? ¿Y estaba haciendo lo correcto con él? Estaba usándolo, de alguna manera, y una parte de ella lo sabía. Estaba haciendo esto porque quería y porque podía y porque necesitaba saber si era capaz. ¿Todavía podía tener algo como esto? ¿Una noche apasionada, salvaje y espontánea con un casi extraño?

¿Podía tener esto después de todo lo que había perdido?

Bella pasó sus dedos a través del cabello de Edward. Era tan suave como imaginaba. Se estremeció de placer ante sus caricias, y bajó su cabeza para besarlo de nuevo.

Dejó que sus manos fueran hasta sus mejillas, su cuello, su pecho. Estaban sobre y debajo de su blusa, y de nuevo se tensó por un momento antes de relajarse ante su toque. Sus manos eran silenciosas, desabrocharon su sostén. Extendió su brazo entre ellos para desabrochar su pantalón.

Esto no se sentía mal.

Mientras Bella se concentrara en eso -la sensación de sus caricias, la calidez natural de sentirse deseada- estaría bien. Más que bien. Mucho más que bien. Las manos de Edward eran delicadas. No trataba de controlarla. No la agarró o apretó demasiado fuerte. No tomó lo que ella no ofrecía. Fue ella la que levantó sus caderas y lo guio a su interior, pero fue él quien la sostuvo con firmeza, su mano en su espalda, cuando empezaron a moverse juntos, su espalda contra la pared y la cabeza de ella en su hombro.

No era demasiado íntimo. Ambos estaban casi completamente vestidos, y ninguno de los dos habló salvo por los ocasionales, "oh, Dios". Pero extrañamente no era raro. Se sentía como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación. Una vigorizante e interesante conversación, con sus cuerpos en vez de con palabras.

"Bella", dijo Edward entrecortadamente, y ella levantó su cabeza. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que él estaba cerca de su liberación.

Se inclinó para mordisquear sus labios. "Está bien", dijo, estirándose entre ambos, moviendo su mano alrededor de donde estaba saliendo y entrando en ella. Dios, esto era increíble. Estaba hinchado y caliente bajo su mano. "Estoy bien".

Era la verdad. No había manera en que ella fuera a tener un orgasmo, pero eso difícilmente le importaba. Él no podía entender que lo que estaba haciendo por ella era mucho mejor que cualquier orgasmo.

Él gruñó, enterrando su cara contra su cuello, sus dientes enterrándose ligeramente en su piel. Acarició su cuello, sintiéndose poderosa y hermosa mientras él se corría en su interior.

Estaba orgullosa. Había tenido miedo de esto por dos años. Quizás nunca tendría que tener miedo de nuevo.

Edward levantó su cabeza, besando una línea a través de su cuello y hacia arriba hasta que alcanzó sus labios. La besó larga y lánguidamente, recostándose en la cama y llevándola con él.

Se durmieron así, Bella sobre él, muy satisfecha.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las que me acompañan en esta nueva traducción (:

Lamento no estar contestando los rr, pero sepan que leo cada uno de ellos, y espero poder contestarlos pronto

Nos leemos la próxima semana (:


	3. Chapter 3

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **LyricalKris** , yo solo me adjudico la traducción **.**

 _Las gracias van de nuevo para_ _ **ericastelo**_ _(:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2- Shock**

Edward estaba confundido.

Despertarse repentinamente siempre lo confundía, pero esto era algo diferente. Como su cerebro aún no se había reiniciado, solo estaba consciente de las sensaciones. Su cuerpo dolía sin duda alguna. Estaba encorvado en un pequeño espacio, lo que era raro. Tenía una cama _king-size_ en otro lado, después de todo. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido. No había despertado de la nada, lo habían despertado bruscamente.

"Oof". Edward parpadeó, con dificultad para respirar por un dolor en su abdomen.

Le tomó otro minuto a Edward darse cuenta de que el dolor era causado por un codo enterrándose contra él. Eso era lo que había alterado su ritmo cardiaco. Había una chica entre sus brazos. Parpadeó de nuevo. Bella. Su nombre era Bella, y no estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Estaba dormida. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Murmuraba frenéticamente en su sueño, y mientras la mente de Edward comenzaba a estar más alerta, pudo comenzar a descifrar las palabras.

"No. Por favor, Mike. Por favor, no". Dijo esas tres palabras en distintas combinaciones una y otra y otra vez, y mientras lo hacía, luchaba.

Edward recordaba vagamente cuando se quedó dormido, ella había estado encima de él. Ahora él estaba sobre su costado, su espalda presionada contra el muro en esa pequeña cama. Era un minúsculo dormitorio... pero Edward no podía pensar en eso en estos momentos. Su brazo, flojo alrededor de ella en un principio, se había apretado cuando comenzó a agitarse, y eso fue un error.

"¡No!" Se empujó lejos de él con tanta fuerza que se cayó de la cama. Edward se levantó sobre sus brazos, viéndola. Ella parpadeó, sin poder ver, su pecho agitado. Estaba hiperventilando, y cuando se dio cuenta, se deslizó fuera de la cama, al piso.

Llorando silenciosamente, se hizo hacia atrás, se hizo un ovillo, lejos de él. "No", dijo entre jadeos. "Lo siento. No quería... lo siento".

Edward tuvo que tragarse la bilis que subió a su garganta, quemándola. Había pasado un tiempo como voluntario en un albergue para mujeres -una de las miles de cosas que había hecho para llenar la abundancia de tiempo libre. Había visto ataques de pánico y terrores nocturnos.

"Bella", dijo, manteniendo su voz firme. "Estás a salvo. Bella. Nadie va a lastimarte. Escúchame. Nadie va a lastimarte".

Aún estaba respirando demasiado rápido, pero ahora también estaba parpadeando rápidamente. "¿Mike?" Preguntó, insegura.

"No. Soy Edward".

Bella jaló sus piernas hasta su barbilla, sentándose con su espalda contra la, afortunadamente vacía, cama de su compañera. Enterró su cara entre sus rodillas, para calmarse. "Mierda", dijo.

Edward gateó los pocos metros hasta el otro lado de la habitación y se sentó a su lado, dejando un espacio considerable entre ellos. Apenas tocó sus nudillos con la punta de sus dedos, simplemente dejándole saber que estaba ahí. Se encogió al principio, pero volteó su cabeza lo suficiente para ver su mano abierta, con la palma hacia arriba. Después de otro minuto, tomó su mano y la apretó. Fuerte. Edward no protestó. Dedos rotos era probablemente lo menos que merecía.

Con su mano libre, él frotó sus ojos, tratando de descubrir qué diablos había pasado anoche. No había habido alcohol, y aun así sus recuerdos estaban borrosos.

Fueron sus palabras. Edward solo había estado poniendo poca atención antes de que Bella hablara, y de alguna manera se las había arreglado para destrozarlo con unas cuentas estrofas. En una década, nunca había escuchado las palabras correctas que describieran lo que había sido ver a su hijo desvanecerse frente a sus ojos. El dolor profundo. La furia inútil. El terror puro. La vorágine que se construyó en su interior, una criatura desgarrándolo tranquilamente, arrastrándolo a un abismo. Era caos y dolor y luego...

El silencio. El terrible, ensordecedor y desolado silencio de su corazón.

Ella sabía.

Él no era idiota. Podía leer bien entre líneas. Sus situaciones no eran para nada las mismas. Edward podía apostar que ese tal Mike no estaba muerto. Pero a pesar de sus palabras, y a pesar del horror que había vivido, Bella se había apropiado del escenario. Con sus botas de plataforma, su falda negra, medias y chaqueta de cuero. Lo que estaba vistiendo no era revelador. Era el tipo de atuendo que no parecería fuera de lugar en una película de superhéroes.

Toda la noche estuvo tratando de recordar que era una niña -y lo era. Tenía que serlo. Reconocía un dormitorio de novato cuando lo veía, y ahora, temblando después de cualquier horrible pesadilla de la que se había despertado, lucia desgarradoramente joven y frágil. Realmente no sabía que estaba pensando en ella de esa manera hasta que lo estaba besando, y luego...

Luego todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

La presión alrededor de sus dedos se redujo, y Bella levantó su cabeza, resoplando. "Lo siento". Estaba viendo hacia el frente, su voz ni tan clara ni tan fuerte como lo había sido toda la noche, si no aterrorizada y temblorosa. Estaba vacía y muerta.

"No lo hagas". Dudó, pero movió su mano para tocar su rodilla.

Bella se paró rápidamente, y Edward pudo haberse pateado a sí mismo. Había sido un movimiento inocente, y ella todavía estaba usando su falda -aunque sus medias habían estado al otro lado de la habitación desde hacía mucho tiempo- pero después de un ataque como ese, debió haber sabido que era mejor no tocarla. "Lo siento, yo-"

"No. Mira". Caminó por la habitación, pasando su mano por su cabello. "Esto es raro, y joder... tan cliché". Se quedó quieta, volteando su cabeza hacia el techo. "Pero yo no hago cosas de este tipo". Balbuceó. Sus siguientes palabras salen muy rápido. "Y realmente necesito que no pase de nuevo".

Edward la miró, un poco sorprendido mientras ella apretaba sus manos. Luego no pudo evitarlo. Se rio, frotando sus ojos con alivio. "Gracias a Dios".

Se arrepintió de sus palabras en el minuto que las dijo, y se levantó, con sus manos extendidas. "No quería que sonara de esa manera". Eso era, muy probablemente, la cosa más grosera que había dicho en toda su vida. "Solo trato de decir que estamos en la misma página. Creo. Pasó y fue bueno". Jodidamente bueno. "Pero no estás interesada en un desayuno o en repetir nuestra actuación".

Sus hombros se relajaron, y lo miro por debajo de sus pestañas, con timidez. "Sí. Es esa página".

"Está bien para mí ", dijo, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor buscando las piezas de ropa que le faltaban.

"No tienes... quiero decir, está obscuro. Se siente grosero de mi parte correrte justo ahora", dijo, viéndolo.

Era dolorosamente obvio que no había estado mintiendo cuando dijo que no hacía cosas como esta. Sonaba exactamente como lo que era: una niña que parecía estar navegando en la muy común mañana siguiente...

¿Por primera vez?

Edward alejó ese pensamiento. Ya habían acordado que no era de su interés, y con toda honestidad, no quería que lo fuera. "No me estás corriendo. Ya estoy completamente despierto. No tendré problemas para llegar a mi casa".

Lo ayudó a juntar sus cosas y lo acompañó a la puerta. Ahí, Edward dudó. Sus dedos se retorcieron a sus costados, y luego levantó su mano para acunar su cara. No la besó, aunque tuvo que pelear con el impulso, pero sí pasó su pulgar por sus labios. Con un suspiro, dejó que su mano cayera de regreso a su lado. "Cuídate", dijo.

Él se alejó, preguntándose por qué sus últimas palabras se sentían horriblemente inadecuadas.

~0~

Edward llegó a su casa y cayó sobre su cama, pero solo durmió por tres horas antes de que un persistente golpeteo en su puerta lo volviera a despertar.

"¿Qué diablos pasó contigo anoche?" Preguntó Alice a modo de saludo.

"Buenos días para ti también, Alice", dijo Edward, apretando su bata a su alrededor y dando un paso hacia atrás para que su hermana pudiera pasar. No se movió más allá del vestíbulo. Estaba mirándolo con esa expresión dolida que odiaba. "Lo siento".

"Le dijiste a Jasper que te ibas a quedar".

"Algo salió".

Un fantasma de los recuerdos le llegó con esas palabras. Alice y Edward eran de la misma edad, nacidos solo con semanas de diferencia. Los Cullen la habían adoptado cuando tenía tres, y había sido la mejor amiga de Edward la mayor parte de su vida. Alguna vez pudo haberse aprovechado de sus palabras y sacarles un doble sentido. Hubiera estado en lo correcto en este caso, pero no había manera en que le dijera a Alice lo que había hecho. Pero por un instante, realmente quiso.

"Te perdonaré... si-"

Levantó una ceja. "¿Si?"

Su expresión se suavizó. "Ven a almorzar con nosotros. Jasper, Damien y yo".

Edward dio un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente, y su hermana saltó. "Vamos, Edward. Damien te extraña".

"Damien tiene seis meses. No sabe quién soy, y no le importa".

"Pero lo hará. Ese es el punto. Fuiste un tío increíble con los hijos de Emmett".

Edward tosió. "Aiden me odia".

"Porque tenía diez años cuando nos abandonaste a todos".

"Entonces no debo ser un tío increíble".

Al principio parecía que Alice iba a discutir. Luego se dejó caer un poco, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de sus brazos. "Edward... te extraño. Apenas si te apareces por ahí, pero has sido un fantasma desde que me embaracé de Damien. Se siente como si estuvieras enojado conmigo".

"Eso es ridículo. ¿De verdad viniste a pelear conmigo?"

"No, imbécil. Vine aquí porque te extraño. Y porque finalmente me estás haciendo lo que le hiciste a todos los demás hace diez años".

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Oh, no te hagas el tonto, Edward. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a un evento familiar? Con todos nosotros. Pero solías vernos a Jasper y a mí frecuentemente antes de que cambiáramos de opinión sobre tener niños. Bueno, jódete". Avanzó un paso hacia él, y él retrocedió. "No nos alejes, no me alejes. Quiero que mi hijo tenga completa a su familia".

Edward enloqueció entonces, aventando todos los papeles que estaban en la mesa. "El hecho de que tan siquiera pienses que eso es posible es por lo que me mantengo jodidamente lejos".

Los ojos de Alice estaban enrojecidos, y podía ver el dolor en sus expresiones. "Él no se ha ido para nosotros, Edward. Él-"

"Cállate, Alice. No empieces con esas tonterías. Él ya no está con nosotros. Si vas a decirme que su espíritu está con nosotros, o que está vivo en nuestros corazones, o cualquier otra mierda que la gente se dice a sí misma para sentirse bien con estas cosas, puedes ahorrártelo. No está aquí. Nadie sabe eso mejor que yo".

Se alejó unos pasos de su hermana, frotando sus ojos, tratando de poner muros alrededor del dolor que siempre estaba justo debajo de su piel. Esto era por lo que no veía a su familia. Siempre provocaban un efecto dominó en él, y no dejaba de pensar en cosas como que debería estar disfrutando de los últimos meses de la infancia de su hijo antes de que se volviera un preadolescente. Empezaría a preguntarse cómo habría sido Xavier, si le habría gustado la música, o si habría sido capaz de dibujar. ¿Sería un niño tranquilo y tímido o ruidoso y extrovertido como su tío Emmett?

"Mira, no dormí mucho anoche", dijo, sin mirar a Alice. "Podemos ir a cenar o algo esta semana".

"Tú y yo, ¿o los cuatro?" Preguntó Alice.

Edward resopló. Conocía a su hermana demasiado bien para entender su presión porque saliera con los tres. Pudo haberle preguntado si iba a ir la siguiente semana al cumpleaños de los gemelos de Emmett. "Con los tres", dijo, y luego caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola para ella.

Su mirada se quedó en él por unos segundos, como si estuviera considerando el seguir presionándolo, pero luego asintió. "Regresa a dormir, trasero flojo".

Se abrazaron, y Edward hizo su mayor esfuerzo porque fuera real. Sabía que su familia estaba dolida por su distancia, y Alice tenía razón. Había estado cerca de ella más que de nadie hasta hace un año.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, y Edward estaba solo de nuevo, recargó su espalda contra el muro. Respiró lentamente, mirando su casa limpia y vacía, y trató con muchas fuerzas de dejar su mente en blanco.

No funcionó, pero nunca lo hacía.

~Principios de mayo~

Como a su profesor le gustaba salir rápidamente justo después de clase, Edward normalmente pasaba unos minutos en la banca afuera del salón. Rebuscaba entre sus notas, ignorando el flujo constante de estudiantes a su alrededor mientras hacía una lista de eventos y personajes en los que quería profundizar por su cuenta.

Cuando acabó ese día, puso su mochila en su regazo y comenzó a guardar. Mientras lo hacía, un anuncio captó su atención. El club de poesía iba a tener otro concurso de lectura esta noche.

Automáticamente, los pensamientos de Edward viajaron a la chica con la que había pasado la noche. Había pensado en ella ocasionalmente durante estas cinco semanas. No había estado con muchas mujeres desde Kate, pero Bella se le había quedado grabada por algunas razones. Edward cerró su mochila.

Ni era como si quisiera verla porque quisiera repetir las cosas; realmente no quería. No le había mentido cuando le dijo que admiraba lo que había escrito. Si tenía la oportunidad de ver a cualquier artista que admiraba, lo hacía. Eso era todo. Ella no tenía qué saber que había ido.

Además, Jasper iba a estar ahí, obviamente. Desde la pequeña aparición de Alice, había estado tratando de mejorar en eso de visitar a su familia. Si no tenía que ver a todos a la misma vez, mejor.

No odiaba a su familia. Solo era un hombre que había envejecido tempranamente y se había vuelto gruñón, y, ¿por qué tendrían que lidiar con eso?

Edward se detuvo por un momento para conseguir un café para él y para su cuñado. El evento aún no había comenzado cuando se escabulló en la habitación. Sus ojos la barrieron, buscando a Bella. Solo porque no quería que ella sacara una conclusión apresurada. Eso era todo.

Jasper lo vio primero. "Hey, Edward. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Traje café", dijo, pasándole uno de los vasos.

Su cuñado sonrío. "Ah, sabía que eras bueno para algo. Pero, en serio, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Me gusta el estilo de poesía".

"Puede ser bastante poderoso".

Edward tarareó y aclaró su garganta. "Había una chica que pasó la última vez que era particularmente buena. El poema El Caballero Blanco".

Jasper ladeó su cabeza. "Bella Swan".

"Tal vez. ¿Va a pasar de nuevo?"

Cuando Jasper no respondió en seguida, Edward levantó su mirada hacia él. Su cuñado estaba estudiándolo con una mirada extraña en su rostro. Edward arqueó una ceja. Era una pregunta perfectamente inocente, pero la expresión de Jasper sugería que había escuchado algo que Edward no había dicho. La suya era una mirada molesta, y Edward se la sostuvo. No había ninguna historia ahí.

Jasper señaló con su barbilla por encima del hombro de Edward. "¿Por qué no le preguntas?"

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron ampliamente y suprimió una sonrisa mientras se volteaba. Estaba seguro de que Bella estaba parada detrás de él. Cualquier cosa que pudo haber dicho se esfumó. Dio un paso hacia adelante, extendiendo su mano en caso de que tuviera que detenerla. Su palidez era enfermiza, y se veía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

"Eres tú", dijo con voz extraña.

"¿Estás bien?"

Abrió su boca y la cerró de nuevo, balanceándose alarmantemente.

Puso una mano en su hombro. "Vamos. Necesitas un poco de aire".

Sus movimientos eran dudosos, como si su cuerpo no pudiera decidir si podía o no estar cerca de él. Él no tenía ni idea de qué pensaba ella, pero sacarla al aire fresco parecía una prioridad.

Una vez afuera, ella se sentó en el concreto, con su cabeza colgando entre sus rodillas. Edward se agachó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No podía verse más diferente que cuando la vio por primera vez. En ese entonces, se veía como una joven mujer que podía patear traseros. Hoy, estaba vestida con pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera. Incluso antes de que se sentara, se veía pequeña. Se estremeció, y Edward se quitó su abrigo. Las tardes de abril en Flagstaff, AZ aún eran bastante frías.

Bella extendió una mano para tocar la tela de su abrigo. "Gracias", dijo, soñando un poco temblorosa. "Soy algo friolenta". Tomó una respiración profunda, cerrando sus ojos. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Edward dudó solo por un minuto antes de decidir que la verdad era inofensiva. Además, sus padres le habían enseñado que los cumplidos sinceros debían ser ofrecidos siempre que fuera posible y a quien sea que los mereciera. "No lo había planeado. Vi un anuncio y quería escucharte recitar de nuevo". Tosió. "No quería molestarte", dijo, en caso de que estuviera nerviosa por eso.

Vio cómo su labio se retorcía. Empezó a levantarse, y cuando le ofreció su mano, la tomó. La soltó inmediatamente, haciéndose unos pasos hacia atrás y cruzando sus brazos. Presionó sus labios en una delgada línea.

Con preocupación. Definitivamente estaba preocupada por algo.

"Quizás es algo bueno que estés aquí", murmuró, tan bajo que en un principio no estuvo seguro de que realmente hubiera hablado.

Él bajó su cabeza, tratando de encontrar su mirada. "¿Dijiste algo?"

Ella suspiró, mirando a los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí. Empezó a caminar hacia la parte trasera del edificio. Intrigado y preocupado por ella, Edward la siguió.

"No esperaba verte", empezó Bella de la nada, balbuceando y tropezando con sus palabras. "Pensé en preguntarle al profesor Whitlock por ti. Te vi hablando con él antes. Imaginé que debía conocerte".

"Uh, Jasper está casado con mi hermana".

"Oh", dijo. Se agitó, pero se calmó igual de rápido, y comenzó a pasearse. "Esto es... no debería...no..."

Preocupado, Edward se estiró, tomándola por los hombros solo para hacer que se detuviera. Finalmente lo miró, con mirada torturada. "Estoy embarazada", soltó.

Edward dejó de respirar. Su estómago cayó hasta sus pies. Su mente quedó en blanco, y su cuerpo se paralizó, sin saber qué hacer primero. Se congeló por largos segundos.

Luego respiró rápidamente, su mente empezando a trabajar de nuevo, aunque solo por instinto. Reaccionó sin realmente pensar. Estaba lo que era real y lo que no. Esas palabras no podían existir. No podían. No había manera en que pudiera lidiar con lo que sea que esas dos palabras significaran. Solo una mujer le había dicho esas palabras, y había estado eufórica. Ambos habían estado eufóricos, y esto... era aberrantemente incongruente en cualquier realidad posible. Su cerebro lo rechazó.

Fuera de su mente, la tomó por los brazos y la sacudió. Con fuerza. La escuchó chillar, y sin embargo, siguió sacudiéndola. "No lo estás. No".

"¡Detente!" Su tono era agudo, y trató de soltarse de su agarre. La sostuvo rápidamente. "Suéltame".

No lo hizo. La agitó de nuevo. "Esto no puede pasar. Esto no va a pasar. ¿Lo entiendes? No puede".

Gruñó y levantó su pierna, golpeándolo con fuerza en la ingle. Corrió mientras él caía.

Así fue como Jasper lo encontró pocos minutos después, aún en el piso, en posición fetal, con las manos en sus partes privadas, diciendo, "mierda", en un susurro frenético mientras trataba de no vomitar.

No funcionó. Se volteó hacia un lado y vomitó mientras Jasper se ponía sobre una rodilla a su lado.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

Edward gruñó. La agonía de su pene herido aclarando su mente. Mientras el dolor físico disminuía lentamente, autorrepugnancia y terror trajeron un tipo de dolor completamente diferente. "La jodí", dijo en un susurro. Su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente mientras se volvía completamente consciente de lo que le acababa de hacer a esa pobre chica. Pasó sus dedos por sus hombros y jaló su cabello con fuerza. "Dios. La jodí".

* * *

Nos leemos la próxima semana


	4. Chapter 4

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **LyricalKris** , yo solo me adjudico la traducción **.**

 _Para este punto todos sabemos que las gracias infinitas son para_ _ **ericastelo**_ _(:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Arrastrarse**

"Ah, mierda".

Bella parpadeó para deshacerse del sueño y rodó por la cama. Su cuerpo dolía de estar encorvada con tanta fuerza. No se había movido mucho fuera de su cama desde que se había escondido ahí después de haber huido de Edward la noche anterior.

Estaba vagamente consciente de que Emily, su compañera de cuarto, había abierto la puerta, pero no se había ido a ninguna parte. Sostenía entre sus manos lo que parecía un sobre, se veía furiosa. Bella se estremeció, con el miedo subiendo por su pecho. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó, aunque obviamente ya sabía.

Emily abrió el sobre y leyó rápidamente la nota. "Es del imbécil". Su tono era mordaz, pero sus labios se curvaron mientras leía. "No es... malo. ¿Quieres leerla o que lo haga por ti? O, todavía podemos llamar a los policías, Bella".

"No. Nada de policías". Bella se estremeció de nuevo. Sabía demasiado bien que llamar a los policías no significaba que estuviera protegida. Los policías podían hacerlo enojar, y todavía había una oportunidad de que simplemente se fuera. Se sentó, presionando su espalda contra el muro y poniendo sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho. Viendo la carta en las manos de Emily, sintió una oleada de miedo irracional, como si el papel la fuera a atacar. Su mano temblaba cuando la extendió. "Dámela".

Emily se sentó a su lado, hombro con hombro, y le dio el papel. Bella tomó una respiración profunda, agradecida más allá de palabras de que su compañera hubiera sido tan comprensiva. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Emily y juntó el coraje necesario para ver lo que Edward tenía que decir.

Era una nota corta, escrita con letra pulcra y elegante.

 _Bella:_

 _Lamento much_ _í_ _simo c_ _ó_ _mo reaccion_ _é_ _ayer. No te voy a dar excusas por lo que hice, pero por favor quiero que sepas que me arrepiento mucho. No puedo decirte cu_ _á_ _n asqueado estoy conmigo mismo por lastimarte y asustarte._

 _Espero que me des una oportunidad para explicarme, y por_ _supuesto_ _, necesitamos hablar. Har_ _é_ _lo que sea necesario para que te sientas c_ _ó_ _moda, lo que sea._

Había dejado su número y su dirección con una nota que decía que podía llamar en cualquier momento.

Bella arrugó la nota entre sus manos, temblando fuertemente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza peleando contra las lágrimas y recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas, moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante.

"No le debes nada, Bella", dijo Emily, frotando su espalda.

"Lo sé", contestó, con voz temblorosa. Jadeó con un sollozo estrangulado. "Soy tan estúpida. Soy tan, tan estúpida".

"No eres estúpida. No hay nada malo contigo".

Bella gruñó, agitando su cabeza sin levantarla. "No, soy una jodida imbécil. ¿Por qué le dije, Em? No iba a decirle, especialmente porque... quiero decir, aún no he decidido si..." Se estremeció, incapaz de terminar la frase. "Pero él estaba ahí. Y fue tan dulce conmigo. Fue dulce conmigo esa noche y ayer hasta que le dije. Solo lo solté. Lo dije en voz alta y ahora no puedo retractarme".

"No puedo ver por qué dices que eres una imbécil".

Sollozando miserablemente, Bella giró su cabeza hacia un lado, abriendo sus ojos para ver a su amiga. "Porque cuando lo vi, quise creer que todo iba a estar bien. Fue tan dulce antes", repitió con tono lúgubre. "Pero M-Mike también podía ser dulce. Debí haber sido más inteligente".

Emily la abrazó. "No fue estúpido esperar que este hombre fuera diferente a Mike. Cariño, tú sabes que hay muchos chicos realmente geniales".

"Sí, bueno. O soy idiota o hay algo malo conmigo. Una de dos. Y ahora esto". Sollozó, su mente automáticamente encogiéndose ante el hecho de que no había dejado que _esto_ se asentara en su cabeza, el pequeño hecho que estaba haciéndose más grande e innegable.

De la nada, una oleada de enojo la golpeó, atravesando el terror. Se puso sobre sus pies y empezó a buscar sus pantalones. "¿Tienes que ir a algún lugar ahorita?" Le preguntó a Emily.

"No. ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a ver al profesor Whitlock". Estaba complacida porque su voz no tembló a pesar de sus palabras le dieron escalofríos. "Solo... no quiero estar sola".

"Hermana, yo te cubro la espalda".

~0~

Veinte minutos después, habían localizado al profesor Whitlock en su oficina. Se sentó en su escritorio, señalándole a las dos que tomarán asiento. Bella estaba teniendo problemas para controlar la urgencia de salir corriendo. Este hombre es el cuñado de Edward Cullen. Sería algo natural que se pusiera de su lado. Se preguntó cuánto sabría, o cuántas mentiras le habría contado Edward.

Su expresión era, como siempre, abierta y preocupada. Y Emily estaba ahí. Estaban en un edificio público con gente pasando todo el tiempo por ahí. No iba a pasar nada.

"Necesito..." Sus palabras sonaron temerosas, y Bella se detuvo. Tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de calmar el martilleo de su corazón. "¿Qué le dijo Edward sobre nosotros?", preguntó, tropezándose un poco con las palabras.

El profesor la estudió, con la expresión aún abierta y compasiva. "No me dijo nada, pero lo vi bastante preocupado".

A su lado, Emily resopló. "Oh, está preocupado. Pobre jodido bebé".

El profesor Whitlock levantó su cabeza para verla, pero no lucía enojado. "Decir que estaba angustiado es decir poco". La curiosidad pasó por su rostro. "¿Lo golpeaste?" Preguntó.

De nuevo, antes de que Bella pudiera responder, Emily escupió. "Una patada en las bolas es mucho menos de lo que ese imbécil merecía, y si lo llego a ver, puede apostar a que se considerará afortunado si me detengo cuando rompa su nariz".

Bella se quedó viendo a su amiga con los ojos ensanchados. Emily era dura, pero también muy amable. Bella nunca la había escuchado hablar de esta manera. Había una razón por la que Emily tenía tanta empatía por Bella.

"Mira, eso... eso no importa", dijo Bella antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hablar. "Vine a preguntarle si podía hacer algo por mí".

"Por su puesto", dijo el profesor rápidamente.

"Necesito que le diga a Edward...", tuvo que aspirar una bocanada de aire. Su corazón dolía ante lo que estaba a punto de decir. Cuando dijera esas palabras, todo sería real. Realmente estaría pasando, y Dios, solo necesitaba que todo se detuviera. "Por favor dígale que no hay nada de qué hablar. No se tiene que preocupar. Conseguirá lo que quiere. Me haré cargo de esto", dijo, mirando su regazo.

"Bella..." Comenzó Emily, sorprendida. Bella no había discutido esta parte con ella.

En realidad, no lo había pensado. No había pensado mucho en nada. Solo necesitaba que su mundo estuviera al derecho de nuevo. Necesitaba que todo esto no hubiera pasado.

A lo mejor Edward y ella no eran tan diferentes, después de todo.

"Por favor", repitió, todavía sin levantar la cabeza hacia el profesor. Necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que su corazón se rompiera. No quería derrumbarse frente a este hombre. No quería que Edward se enterara. "¿Le dirá? Será como si nunca hubiera existido. Es lo mejor para los dos. Por favor".

"Yo... sí. Sí, por supuesto. Le diré, pero, Bella-"

"Gracias", dijo Bella. Se levantó y tomó a Emily, jalándola fuera de la oficina.

Casi llegaron fuera del edificio antes de que Bella tuviera que detenerse. Se dejó caer en las -afortunadamente desiertas- escaleras, casi hiperventilando.

Antes de haber salido del dormitorio, Bella se había vestido parecido a como lo había hecho cuando Edward la vio la primera noche. Algunos días sus ropas eran su armadura, su manera de convencerse de que era fuerte. Hoy, se sentía todo menos eso.

No había logrado nada en dos años de trabajo duro. Era la misma niña patética que siempre había sido, vencida y controlable.

~0~

Más tarde, Bella estaba acurrucada debajo de todas sus sábanas y la mayoría de las de Emily. Sin embargo, estaba fría hasta la médula. Lloraba de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo miraba la pared, deseando que su mente se quedara en blanco.

Estaba demasiado cansada como para dormir, y era una sensación muy desoladora. No había mucho que no hubiera dado para ser capaz de deslizarse a los brazos de la inconsciencia por unas pocas horas.

Un golpe en la puerta la alertó, y Bella se tensó. Rodó en la cama, levantándose sobre su codo, paseando su mirada entre la puerta y Emily. Su corazón martilleando en su pecho.

Emily cerró su portátil y levantó su teléfono. "¿Quién es?", dijo, mirando a Bella con una expresión que prometía que la mantendría a salvo.

"Edward Cullen".

Bella se sentó, automáticamente encogiéndose en la esquina que formaban la pared y su cama. Luchó para quitarse las sábanas de encima y así quedar libre para huir, aunque no había ningún sitio al cual ir. "No la abras", dijo cuando Emily llegó a la puerta.

"No lo haré", dijo Emily en voz baja. Luego su expresión se volvió feroz mientras golpeaba la puerta. "Más te vale que te vayas jodidamente lejos de nosotras justo ahora".

"Por favor. Dos minutos. ¿Bella? Si estás ahí adentro. Por favor, solo dame dos minutos para explicarme", dijo Edward a través de la puerta. No sonaba enojado. Estaba pidiendo, no demandando.

"Eres un imbécil psicótico", gritó Emily, golpeando la puerta de nuevo para dar énfasis. Bella saltó ante el sonido. "No hay mucho qué decir. Lárgate. No regreses".

"Por favor, yo-"

"Voy a llamar a la policía, idiota. No a la seguridad del campus. La jodida policía". Tiene moretones, pedazo de mierda. No creas que no van a encerrar tu trasero por eso".

Bella resopló. Era verdad. Tenía moretones en los brazos donde él la había agarrado. Había estado peor, pero podía hacer que lo arrestaran, como Emily le había estado diciendo desde el día anterior. Era lo que pasaba después de un arresto lo que aterrorizaba a Bella. Las marcas no estaban tan mal, y agarrar con fuerza no era lo mismo que golpear.

Hubo silencio por un minuto. Emily aún miraba la puerta con su teléfono en una mano, y Bella tenía sus manos enredadas en su cabello, tensa y esperando. Todavía seguía ahí. No se había ido.

Pocos segundos después habló de nuevo, su voz ronca y rota. "Bella, por favor. Por favor abre la puerta. Estoy arrodillado. Literalmente".

Eso atravesó el pánico de Bella. Su tono había despertado el instinto de reconfortarlo, y sus palabras trajeron una imagen interesante. Bella sabía malditamente bien que él era mucho mayor que ella. No un anciano ni con mucha imaginación, pero sí un adulto. La imagen de un adulto arrodillado frente a un dormitorio era... interesante.

Emily se volteó hacia ella y levantó una ceja, levantando su teléfono. "¿Quieres que vea?"

Aturdida, Bella asintió. "Toma tu gas pimienta".

Emily cambió su teléfono a su mano izquierda, su pulgar suspendido sobre el botón de llamar, donde tenía escrito 911. Se estiró por sus llaves en su escritorio y con ellas el gas pimienta. Abrió la puerta unos centímetros, asomándose con el gas preparado. Resopló. "No está mintiendo", dijo.

Bella salió de entre las sábanas poniendo sus pies sobre el piso. Cuando le asintió a Emily, su amiga abrió la puerta por completo para enseñarle que Edward sí estaba sobre sus rodillas, sin prestar atención a los universitarios que se reían detrás de él.

Se veía justo como sonaba. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y torturados. Su cabello era un desastre. "Por favor. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto". La miró con culpa y vergüenza escritas claramente en su rostro, Bella tuvo que creerle aunque se dijo a sí misma que tenía que ser más lista.

Mike también lo había sentido, hace algún tiempo.

Limpió sus ojos con una mano temblorosa, tambaleándose unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que estuvo contra la pared más lejana a él. "Bien", dijo, su voz apenas un susurro. "Tienes dos minutos. Pero Emily se queda".

Edward se levantó lentamente, asintiendo. "Gracias".

Solo había dado dos pasos cuando Emily lo detuvo. "Eso es suficiente". Cerró la puerta y señaló un punto en la pared. "Quédate ahí. Si mueves un solo músculo, no vas a ser capaz de llegar a esta noche. Y aun así llamaré a los policías, ¿me entiendes?"

En su defensa, la tomó en serio. De hecho, la manera en que agachó la cabeza cuando asintió hizo que pareciera un criminal convicto siendo reprendido por un guardia.

Emily se sentó en su escritorio. "Habla", ordenó.

Edward tomó una respiración profunda y miró a Bella. "Nunca seré capaz de decirte cuán arrepentido estoy por lo que hice y las cosas horribles que dije. No merecías eso".

Furia estaba en guerra con miedo por el dominio sobre su estado emocional. El enojo era más fácil, especialmente cuando él estaba justo frente a ella. "No es que no entendiera cómo te sientes, pero sí, probablemente debiste haber usado palabras como niño grande en vez de dejar que el bastardo psicótico en tu interior saliera".

Respiró temblorosamente, haciendo más desastre en su cabello. "Pero eso -lo que dije... no es para nada como me siento. Yo... primero y antes que nada, no es mi cuerpo; no es mi decisión. Creo totalmente en eso, y nunca debí haber pensado que podía demandarte cosas. Lo siento.

Pero aparte de eso, es... es algo que quise, una vez. Algo que he pensado por mucho tiempo que no podría tener. No sé cómo explicarte lo que pasó. No soy un hombre violento, Bella. Nunca he tocado a nadie de esa manera, menos a una..." -cerró sus ojos por un momento- "A una mujer embarazada. Era... pánico, supongo. Es solo que no estaba esperando eso. No estoy tratando de inventar excusas. Daría cualquier cosa por ser capaz de regresar el tiempo y reaccionar con algún nivel de racionalidad. Esa persona no era yo, no era quien siempre he querido ser".

Bella apretó sus brazos a su alrededor. "¿Qué... Qué estás diciendo?" Había escuchado todo su discurso, obviamente, pero estaba como atorada en una parte. "¿Estás diciendo que realmente quieres a este niño?"

"Yo-"

Pero Bella ya estaba más allá del punto en el que podría escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir. "No, no. Esto no es lo que quiero. No quería decírtelo, para empezar. Iba a..." Se interrumpió con un gemido antes de agitar su cabeza vehementemente, encorvándose contra la pared. "No quiero. No. Pero tengo que".

"¿Por qué-"

"No. Guarda silencio. Cállate. Estás haciendo que me duela la cabeza. Trataste de deshacerte de él ayer, ¿y ahora vienes aquí con tu historia de 'quise esto por un largo tiempo'? No puedo estar soportando tus cambios de humor y tus caprichos. Necesito que esto no esté pasando. Yo-"

"Bella". Avanzó un paso, pero Emily ya estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Tomó a Bella con uno de sus brazos y señaló a Edward con el otro.

"Quédate ahí, imbécil. No te atrevas a acercarte a ella".

Edward extendió sus manos, con sus palmas hacia arriba. "Bien. Estoy aquí. Y no, Bella. Es tu decisión. Solamente tuya. No sabía qué pensar. No sé qué pensar, y no sé qué es lo que debo decir, excepto que necesitaba que supieras. Necesitaba que supieras todo antes de tomar cualquier decisión, porque no quiero que la tomes basada en lo que hice".

"¿En qué más me puedo basar?" Gritó Bella. "Oh, Dios. No puedo hacerlo de nuevo. No. Sé cómo funciona esta mierda. Acabo de recuperar mi vida, ¿y tú quieres quitármela? Porque eso es lo que pasará. Tengo tu bebé, me quedo estancada. Estás en deuda conmigo. Quiero... No quiero... Pero no puedo..." Jadeó, empezando a hiperventilar.

"Perdí un bebé, ¿ _okey?_ " Balbuceó Edward.

Bella levantó la mirada, aún jadeando por aire, pero sorprendida por sus palabras.

"Yo..." Sus hombros cayeron y se hizo hacia atrás. "Tuve un bebé. Xavier. Se enfermó cuando tenía cinco meses, y murió antes de cumplir un año". Inclinó su cabeza, pellizcando el puente de su nariz y respirando profundamente.

"No es que quiera que... termines el embarazo", dijo, su voz tranquila y rota. "No sé cómo explicar lo que pasó. Perdí a mi bebé hace diez años, y ha sido difícil estar alrededor de niños desde entonces. Pensé que él era mi única oportunidad, el único bebé que alguna vez tendría, y por un momento, necesitaba que esto no estuviera pasando".

Bella se colgó de Emily, observándolo, tratando de recuperar su respiración.

Edward inhaló y exhaló de nuevo y la miró. "Pero está pasando, y necesitaba ser honesto contigo. Es lo menos que puedo darte, después de lo que hice".

Con un gemido, Bella se liberó del agarre de Emily y se hundió en el piso contra la pared. "Oh, Dios. Me estás convirtiendo en un monstruo".

"¿Qué?" Dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que Emily, "Bella".

Bella respiró temblorosamente, tratando de calmarse. "¿Cómo podría hacerte eso? Eso es lo que estás diciendo, ¿no? Lo peor que me podría pasar es que esa mierda se repita. Lo peor que te podría pasar es perder otro niño".

"Eso no-" comenzó Edward, pero se interrumpió. Bella vio agonía pasar por su cara. Era verdad lo quisiera él o no. "No estaba tratando de manipularte. Solamente estaba tratando de explicarte por qué entré en pánico".

"Porque necesitabas que esto no estuviera pasando", repitió Bella, con voz muerta. Estaba tan cansada. "Necesitabas que esto no existiera para que no hubiera ni la remota posibilidad de que lo perdieras de nuevo". Sollozó y limpió sus ojos. "Pero también eso es lo que es para mí. Lo peor".

Emily se deslizó para quedar a su lado, y la abrazó fuertemente. Bella descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y habló de nuevo. Su orgullo parecía apenas importar. No había manera de salir de esto sin destruirse. No tenía nada más que perder. "Mi ex. Mike. Trató de quitarme esta decisión. Tomó todo lo demás, y esta era la única cosa que no había tomado. La única cosa, y luego..." Agitó su cabeza mientras su garganta se cerraba.

Pero cuando lo miró, había horror, dolor, y más que nada, entendimiento en sus ojos. Lo entendía. Entendía el problema en el que estaban. También se sentó en el piso en su lado de la habitación, mirándola con una tormenta de emociones pasando a través de sus tristes ojos verdes. Habían hecho un desastre, y ahora parecía que solo había salidas que llevaban a la destrucción de uno u otro.

¿Cómo se podían hacer esto?

Después de un largo minuto y un silencio tan pesado como el concreto, Edward habló en voz baja. "Bien, ¿qué tal esto? Quizás podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos".

A su lado, Emily resopló, pero Edward continuó. "Déjame probarte que no soy el monstruo de anoche. Es tu decisión, y te prometo, Bella, que nunca te culparé por lo que decidas. Pero, por favor, ten todos los hechos antes de decidir, aún tienes algo de tiempo, creo".

"Un poco", dijo con voz sombría.

"No tienes que hacerlo, Bella", dijo Edward suavemente. Pero por el tono de su voz, Bella podía decir que al menos había cambiado un poco su percepción sobre Edward.

"Todo lo que dije en mi nota era verdad", dijo Edward. "A pesar de tu decisión, haré todo lo que pueda para enmendar lo que hice".

Bella rio sin humor, cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

Dios la ayudara, quería tanto creerle.

Levantó una mano a su brazo, presionando a propósito la sensible piel para poder recordar algo del dolor, de la maldad pura en su rostro cuando la sacudió. Recordaba la manera en que sus dientes sonaron. Como solo apretó su agarre cuando le dijo que la dejara ir.

Lo mucho que quería creerle era un error, una reacción ante el estrés extremo. Podría haber sido el hombre más amable del mundo y este embarazo no habría sido una cosa buena, pero esto..."

Hacer la elección equivocada después de lo que había pasado podría matarla.

El problema era que no tenía idea de cuál era la decisión correcta, o si existía siquiera existía.

Lo estudió a través de sus dedos.

"Una plática", dijo finalmente. "Fuera. En público. Puedo darte eso, pero es todo lo que puedo prometer".

Edward tomó una respiración profunda y asintió. "Bien".

"Voy a decírtelo de una vez, si te pasas aunque sea un poco, te voy a derribar para que ella pueda patear tu trasero", dijo Emily, completamente seria. "Y además tengo un novio que de desmembraría sin hacer preguntas si eso es lo que quiero. ¿Te queda claro?"

Bella creyó ver que el labio de Edward se curvaba, pero asintió. "Eso es más que justo".

"Es mucho más de lo que mereces, imbécil".

"No lo discuto".


	5. Chapter 5

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **LyricalKris** , yo solo me adjudico la traducción **.**

 _Ya saben que quien dejó este capítulo guapo y a quien le doy las gracias es a_ ** _ericastelo_** _(:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Charla**

 **Abril, hace 11 años**

"¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?"

Edward levantó la mirada con una sonrisa presuntuosa que decayó casi instantáneamente. Se alejó de la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió hacia su esposa, quitando un mechón de cabello de su enfermiza cara pálida. "Oh, ven, cariño". Enredó sus manos flojamente alrededor de su cintura y la jaló hacia él.

Kate suspiró y descansó su cabeza en su hombro, enroscándose a su alrededor. "No me gusta esta parte".

La movió entre sus brazos para que su espalda estuviera presionada contra su pecho. Besó el lado de su cabello y presionó la palma de su mano contra su panza. "A mí tampoco me gusta, pero sé algo que te va a hacer sentir mejor".

"¿Me vas a decir que las náuseas matutinas significan que el bebé está sano? Porque, la verdad, esas son puras tonterías. Mi hermana no se sintió mal ni un solo día, maldición, y su bebé está sano y gordo".

"Iba a decir que estaba haciendo algunos cálculos", la meció con delicadeza. "Si los hice bien, significa que nuestro pequeño problema estomacal se remediará en algún momento a finales de diciembre".

Ladeó su cabeza para mirarlo, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro a pesar de que su cara tenía un color verde-grisáceo. "Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. ¿Un bebé para Navidad? ¿En serio?".

Edward pasó sus labios por su oreja. "Es perfecto. Una razón más para amar la Navidad". Besó su frente de nuevo y luego la levantó entre sus brazos.

Kate jadeó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello de manera automática. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Llevándote a ti y a nuestro bebé a la cama", dijo.

 **Abril, presente.**

Edward se alejó del dormitorio de Bella envuelto en una especie de neblina. Nada se sentía real. Caminaba, pero no podía decir hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo. Había comenzado a sudar frío, y mientras atravesaba el Campus, empezó a temblar fuertemente. Para cuando llegó a la oficina de su cuñado, su respiración estaba saliendo en jadeos, y veía manchas. "Creo que me está dando un infarto", dijo.

Jasper saltó fuera de su escritorio y estuvo a su lado en un segundo, con una mano en su hombro. "No, no lo estás teniendo. Ven. Siéntate"

Edward dejó que lo guiara a una silla. Se agarró el pecho con alarma cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía tomar una respiración profunda.

"Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico", dijo Jasper, con un tono calmado. Se movió hacia un lado y regresó con una botella de agua. "Cierra tus ojos. Haz respiraciones cortas y lentas. Trata de tomar un poco cuando puedas. Vas a estar bien".

"¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?" Dijo Edward de manera cortante, pero hizo lo que Jasper le dijo.

Jasper apretó su hombro y se sentó en la silla a su lado. "He llevado grupos de poesía y escritura creativa en el Campus desde que empecé aquí, hace tres años. Hay cierta verdad en el concepto de la tortura artística. He visto bastantes ataques de pánico".

Edward gruñó y siguió respirando. Pellizcó el puente de su nariz, sintiéndose sino más calmado, al menos con la seguridad de que no iba a morir.

Después de unos minutos, tomó una respiración profunda y se sentó derecho, hundiéndose en su silla. Se quedó viendo el techo, tratando de pasar el nudo de su garganta. "¿Eso es Bella? ¿Una artista torturada?"

Era una manera nada sutil de preguntarle a Jasper lo que sabía sobre Bella. Su cuñado suspiró. "¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes?"

"No le puedes decir a nadie, Jasper. A nadie. Ni siquiera a Alice", gruñó Edward. Por alguna razón quería decirle a Alice más que a nadie. Su hermana era su mejor amiga. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, no quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba pasando. Ya era demasiado grande, y simplemente no podía lidiar con los demás justo ahora. La idea amenazó con mandarlo de regreso a su ataque de pánico. "Especialmente no a Alice".

Jasper no se veía feliz. "Tengo el presentimiento de que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero..." Señaló el letrero en la pared. " _Eres_ un estudiante aquí, y esta es una oficina designada como lugar seguro. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo tanto como lo estaría el de cualquier otro estudiante".

Edward se movió hacia adelante, sus codos en sus rodillas y su mano en su frente. "Bella está embarazada".

Su cuñado no era un hombre que se sorprendiera fácilmente, pero aun así ante la declaración de Edward, jadeó, asombrado. El silencio que reinó entre los dos fue la cereza que colmó el _muffin_ de Edward. Una parte de él había esperado que cuando dijera esas palabras, todo dejaría de ser tan malo como sentía que era. Después de todo, todavía tenía que acostumbrarse a las cosas, y se suponía que los bebés eran algo bueno. Jasper pudo haber sonreído ante la noticia.

Pero por supuesto, era tan malo como creía, o peor.

"Edward, ¿estás diciéndome que dormiste con una estudiante universitaria de veinte años?" Dijo Jasper, pronunciando cada palabra con mucho cuidado.

La respiración de Edward salió de golpe. "Veinte", murmuró. No era tan malo como los dieciocho que aparentaba, pero no era bueno. Veinte aún era devastadoramente joven. Frotó su mano en su cara. "Fue en la primera presentación. Esa noche".

"Desapareciste", dijo Jasper, aún sorprendido. "Desapareciste para ir a tener sexo con una niña".

"Dios, eso no es lo que pasó".

No sabía que más decir. Obviamente nunca tuvo la intención de dormir con ella. "Lo único que quería hacer era decirle que su poema..." Tampoco sabía cómo explicar eso, cómo sus palabras habían movido algo profundo y dormido en su interior, algo que había dejado ahí desde que su hijo había muerto. Agitó su cabeza. "Pero había un imbécil que no dejaba de molestarla".

Edward le dio un breve resumen del encuentro -solo los hechos. Cómo Bella no había aceptado su abrigo, y él había aceptado ir por café porque parecía la única manera de hacer que ella entrara en calor de nuevo. Le dijo casi todo. Bella era una contradicción. Un momento parecía tan frágil que habría dado su vida para protegerla. Y al siguiente se veía tan segura y peligrosa que no tenía duda de que podría destruirlo. No podía decir que había estado, al menos, intrigado.

"No la seduje", dijo Edward. "Ella me besó y luego todo pasó muy rápido".

"Tan rápido que no usaste protección".

Edward hizo una mueca. La idea _había_ cruzado su mente, brevemente. Había asumido que Bella le diría si necesitaban usar algo. Las pocas mujeres con las que había estado desde Kate habían sido bastante francas acerca de lo que necesitaban. Pero no iba a decirle eso a Jasper. No era culpa de Bella. Después de todo, no la conocía mejor de lo que ella lo conocía a él. Debieron haber usado protección. Y además de eso, ella era terriblemente joven. Las mujeres de su edad normalmente no saben lo suficiente sobre protección o se sienten demasiado avergonzadas para mencionarlo.

"Lo siento", dijo Jasper. "No estoy ayudando. Solo sigo creyendo que me vas a decir que estás bromeando. Aunque su amiga se veía como si de verdad fuera a arrancarte las bolas".

Bilis subió a la garganta de Edward, y tuvo que tragársela. Antes de dejar la habitación de Bella, Emily se aseguró de que viera sus moretones. Estaba bastante seguro de que la ira de Emily tenía más que ver con eso, y se lo dijo a Jasper, explicándole lo que había hecho.

Su cuñado silbó. "Dios. Quiero decir, cuando vino a pedirme que te dijera que ella se haría cargo, más o menos imaginé de qué estaba hablando. Pero creo que no lo creí hasta ahora". Palmeó el hombro de Edward. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Que si estoy bien?" Preguntó Edward, incrédulo. "Acabo de decirte que lastimé a una de tus estudiantes, una mujer embarazada, ¿y me estás preguntando que si estoy bien?"

Jasper ladeó su cabeza. "En momentos de estrés extremo hacemos cosas irracionales. No te estoy excusando. Obviamente no hay excusa para ningún tipo de violencia física, pero ya sabes eso. Apuesto que no puedo decirte algo peor de lo que ya te estás diciendo a ti mismo. También sé que no vas a ir y darle una paliza. Así que, ¿qué queda?", dijo amablemente. "No puedo imaginar que esto sea fácil para ti de alguna manera".

La garganta de Edward estaba demasiado cerrada como para hablar. Solo agitó su cabeza.

"No le voy a decir a nadie hasta que estés listo. Estoy aquí para ti, hermano".

 **~o~**

El pánico estaba empezando a aflojarse de los pensamientos de Edward. Era una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo, pero eso significaba que tenía un millón de preguntas para Bella.

Aunque había perdido su derecho de preguntar libremente cuando había atacado a Bella. Tenía que pensar primero en ella. No era su trabajo hacerlo más cómodo para él. Ya que no tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer con todo, había decidido concentrarse en una cosa a la vez. Primero y más que nada, quería que Bella fuera capaz de confiar en él al menos lo suficiente para no temerle. No quería ser la razón por la que decidiera terminar el embarazo.

Acordaron encontrarse en la misma cafetería en la que habían hablado la primera vez. Se veía como la primera noche -los mismos zapatos y estilo. Tenía sus manos envueltas alrededor de sus hombros cuando entró, pero cuando lo vio se enderezó y caminó decididamente hacia él. El mensaje estaba claro. No se iba a dejar intimidar.

Que ella creyera que eso era necesario hizo que su corazón doliera. Habría separado la silla para que ella se sentara, pero lo pensó mejor y se quedó quieto mientras ella se sentaba frente a él.

Aclaró su garganta. "¿Me dejas traerte algo? ¿Ya comiste? Tienen buenos sándwiches, o quizás un postre".

Edward tuvo que presionar su lengua contra su paladar para dejar de hablar. No podía negar la fuerte necesidad de cuidarla. Ella se veía molesta, aunque no sabía decir si era por el embarazo o por miedo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente, como si estuviera tratando de leerlo. "Puedo conseguir lo que quiero".

"Sé que puedes, pero tengo que ir por mi orden de todas formas". La miró por debajo de sus pestañas para que viera que él no estaba jugando a nada. No era idiota. No tenía duda de que la había espantado, pero lo que sea que tuviera era más profundo que cualquier cosa que él le hubiera hecho. "Comida es lo mínimo de lo que te debo".

"Solo café", dijo después de una larga pausa.

Edward abrió su boca y la cerró de nuevo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Debió haber visto su desaprobación porque su cara se llenó de irritación. "Descafeinado", corrigió, dándose cuenta de en dónde estaba su problema.

Asintió y se fue a formar en la cola, una vez más tratando de componer sus pensamientos. Era su instinto tratar de que ella se cuidara y al bebé, pero sabía que no tenía derecho de decirle qué debería o no estar haciendo. Al mismo tiempo, había una parte de él que tenía el instinto de alejarse de cualquier cosa relacionada con el embarazo, por varias razones, qué iba a hacer si ella decidía abortar era solo una de ellas. Pero si decidía quedárselo, entonces ¿qué? El pensamiento de tener otro bebé lo llenaba con una emoción extraña que no podía describir. Era terror, miedo, enojo, y una desesperada necesidad de que todo esto no estuviera pasando.

Unos minutos después, regresó a la mesa con dos tazas de café y dos bollos, uno de ellos lo dejó frente a ella sin ningún comentario.

"No sé por dónde empezar", dijo Edward cuando pasó un minuto de incómodo silencio. "Estoy seguro de que tú-"

"¿Estás casado?"

La pregunta agarró a Edward con la guardia baja, y quería enojarse por el simple hecho de que preguntara. Pero una vez más se recordó que sabía prácticamente nada sobre él, y tenía todas las razones del mundo para creer que era un imbécil.

"No. No lo estoy. Estaba". Y otro nudo subió hasta su garganta mientras pensaba en su exesposa. "Nuestro matrimonio no sobrevivió la pérdida de nuestro hijo".

Finalmente lo miró, y estaba casi sorprendido de ver compasión en su mirada. "Lo lamento", dijo, sosteniendo la taza de café entre sus manos. "¿Me hablarías sobre ella?"

Una parte de Edward quería gritar que no era de su incumbencia, pero su enojo no era hacia ella. No le gustaba pensar o hablar sobre su vida con Kate. De todas formas, le había prometido a Bella, cuando aceptó encontrarse con él, que sería completamente honesto, y creía que podía entender por qué quería saber sobre su relación. "Nos conocimos en el último año en NAU. Era una clase de ingeniería eléctrica". Levantó su mirada hacia ella. "Eso es a lo que me dedico, por cierto. Soy ingeniero".

Asintió para dejarle saber que estaba escuchando, y continuó. "Estábamos en el laboratorio. Hice… algo. Ahora no puedo recordar qué, pero inicié una reacción eléctrica. Kate me ayudó a regresar todo bajo control". Sus labios se curvaron. "A ella siempre le gustó decir que cuando nos conocimos, literalmente las chispas flotaron a nuestro alrededor. De hecho esa es una buena manera de describirla. Tiene una personalidad muy eléctrica. Cargada, si eso tiene sentido. Es muy inteligente e ingeniosa".

Bella comenzó a tomar las pasas de su bollo. Aún no lo había probado. "Suena como si te preocuparas por ella".

Pensó en eso y eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente. "No nos divorciamos porque nos odiáramos mutuamente. Solo… nos rompimos. Después de que Xavier falleció, no fui un buen esposo, y ella no fue una buena esposa. Dicen que debes pasar por el duelo juntos". Escuchó un poco de amargura en su tono, y tomó un sorbo de café, tratando de tragársela. "Creo que pasar por eso nos volvió extraños para el otro".

"Se mudó a Phoenix y se volvió a casar hace cuatro años", dijo ausentemente. "Garrett Damon. Suena como un buen tipo. Ellos uh… tienen dos niñas. Tanya, que debe su nombre a la hermana de Kate, e Irina. Mi madre sigue en contacto con Kate, y yo la veo dos veces al año".

Su charla se detuvo, el siempre presente dolor sordo en su pecho volviéndose punzante. No quería tener que decirle a Bella cuándo veía a su ex esposa – en el aniversario de la muerte de Xavier y en su cumpleaños una semana después. No quería pensar en ella sosteniendo a su recién nacida Irina de la manera en que alguna vez sostuvo a su hijo, y especialmente no quería pensar en Tanya. Tanya que ya era mayor de lo que alguna vez Xavier fue.

Bella no le pidió detalles. Lo miró, la expresión tan indescifrable que lo dejó perplejo hasta que habló de nuevo. "¿Cuántos años tenían cuando se casaron?"

Ah, creía que sabía hacia dónde iba esto. Se veía tan joven para él. Se preguntaba cómo lucía él para ella. "Salimos durante la universidad y nos casamos cuando teníamos veinticuatro. Tuvimos a Xavier a los veinticinco".

Alejó su mirada, mordiendo su labio. "Así que, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Treinta y cinco?"

"Voy a cumplir treinta y siete en junio".

La mayoría de los días Edward sentía que al menos tenía sesenta. Mientras veía cómo su cara se ponía más pálida de lo que había estado, se sintió anciano. Una diferencia de edad de diecisiete años intimidaba a ambos, imaginó. Se preguntaba si era suficiente para clasificarlo como cascarrabias, pero mordió la urgencia de decirle que nunca quiso verla de esa manera.

No por primera vez se preguntó que había significado su noche juntos para ella.

Las pocas veces que había acabado en la cama de alguna mujer, o ella en la suya, siempre había sido un intercambio mutuo. Su deseo sexual no era muy activo, pero existía. Y estaba solo. En los últimos años sus enredos habían sido con mujeres en la misma página. Compartían algunas horas y luego se iban por caminos separados, porque unas pocas horas era todo lo que podía dar.

Bella había sido muy diferente. Había algo entre ellos, y Edward no podía decir qué era. El magnetismo que los había arrastrado no era solo atracción física, y no era por puro placer. Era más poderoso que eso.

Al menos lo había sido para él.

"Yo voy a cumplir veintiuno", dijo Bella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "En septiembre". Se rio ligeramente. "Creo que aun así no podré beber".

El corazón de Edward se aceleró. La miró, pero ella tenía la mirada en la lejanía, sus dedos tamborileando distraídamente. "Bella…", comenzó, pero no sabía cómo terminar.

"Todavía no sé lo que voy a hacer". Se limpió la única lágrima que había caído por la esquina de su ojo.

"¿Tú…" Edward se tragó una oleada de náuseas, no completamente seguro sobre cómo sentirse sobre lo que tenía que decir, pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo. "No por mí", dijo. "Quiero decir, no te lo quedes por mí".

Lo miró con una chispa de fuego en sus ojos. "Si me lo quedo, no será por ti". Su expresión de fiereza decayó, y se hundió en su silla. "Quiero niños, pero los quiero bajo mis términos". Había deshecho su bollo para este punto. Ahora estaba pulverizando las migajas. "Mike trató de hacerlo su decisión, y creí que me había alejado de eso".

Edward se enderezó. No tenía idea de quién era Mike o cómo había lastimado a la chica frente a él. Sus murmullos sobre él desde que se había despertado en su cama habían sido crípticos. Entendía que lo que sea que hubiera pasado entre ella y Mike hacía que este embarazo fuera especialmente traumático, pero no sabía cómo. "¿Me contarás sobre él?", preguntó, asegurándose de que su tono se mantuviera sin emoción.

Otra lágrima bajó por su mejilla, pero no la limpió. Agitó su cabeza. "No quiero hablar sobre eso".

"Bueno". Edward hizo una pausa, tamborileando con sus dedos la fría taza de café. "Tengo que irme. Tengo que regresar al trabajo. Reuniones, ya sabes", dijo, dándose cuenta de que no, no sabía- "¿Crees que podamos vernos de nuevo?"

Movió su cabeza para verlo, su expresión buscando algo. "¿Porque quieres o porque crees que tienes qué?" preguntó, y no pudo entender el contexto de su tono.

Edward consideró su respuesta por unos momentos. "Ambas", dijo, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, más quería conocerla. Bajo otras circunstancias, quizás si se hubieran conocido en el trabajo, podrían haberse convertido en buenos amigos. A pesar de la situación, era bastante fácil hablar con ella, especialmente para una mujer tan joven. Pero era necesario que él hiciera lo correcto para ella, hacerse responsable. Él no sabía qué quería o cómo quería que todo esto terminara.

Bella respiró temblorosamente y buscó entre su bolsa. Sacó un pequeño cuaderno y una pluma. "Dame tu número".

Echó un vistazo al cuaderno, dándose cuenta de unas palabras por ahí, sugiriendo que ahí escribía su poesía. Tenía curiosidad. Era como si le ofrecieran un vistazo del interior de uno de sus artistas favoritos, pero no se atrevió a detenerse a leer. En vez de eso, encontró una página en blanco y escribió su número.

"Te mandaré un mensaje", dijo, y no se le escapó que ella no ofreció su número. Lo ponía un poco nervioso. Lo que sea que pasara, no quería que ella desapareciera en el aire.

Pero le estaba pidiendo que confiara en él; necesitaba regresar el favor. "Entonces espero verte pronto".

* * *

Muchas gracias por los rr, sé que no los contesto, pero la verdad es que la escuela me absorbe mucho tiempo, y cuando tengo tiempo libre me pongo a traducir. Pero leo todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me escriben.

Nos leemos la próxima semana


	6. Chapter 6

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **LyricalKris** , yo solo me adjudico la traducción **.**

 _Para este punto todos sabemos que las gracias infinitas son para_ _ **ericastelo**_ _(:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Decisión**

 **3 años atrás**

Las mejillas de Bella quemaban, y no podía voltear a ver a la enfermera que estaba tomando sus datos.

La enfermera puso una mano en su rodilla, sentándose en el banco para poder observar a Bella. "Dime lo que necesitas. Te prometo que aquí nadie va a juzgarte".

Bella hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sentarse derecha. No había ninguna razón para que la juzgaran. Estaba haciendo las cosas de manera responsable, y no había nado malo con eso. "¿Hay…"tuvo que aclarar su garganta, y a pesar de su monólogo interno, aun encontró difícil mirar a la mujer a los ojos. "Hay diferentes tipos de control prenatal. Aparte de la píldora, ¿verdad?"

La enfermera asintió. "Sí, hay más. Todos tienen sus ventajas y sus desventajas".

"Pero para muchos de ellos, como la inyección o eso, alguien tiene que llamarte, ¿cierto? ¿Dejan un mensaje?"

Reconocimiento pasó por los ojos de la enfermera. "Dime por qué estás preocupada", dice, su tono plano, y, como prometió, sin juzgarla.

"No estoy preocupada", dijo Bella, de manera defensiva. "Mi novio solo se preocupa por mí. Como usted dijo, hay pros y contras para cada tipo de control prenatal. Solo estoy tratando de evitar una discusión, eso es todo". Esa es una cosa muy madura que los adultos hacen. Mike era sobreprotector, eso era todo. Él sabía que cualquier forma de control prenatal podía causar estragos en el cuerpo de una mujer. Esa era la verdad de prácticamente todo, pero era dulce de su parte que estuviera tan preocupado. "Ha estado, uh… ha estado preocupado. Eso probablemente sea suficiente. Quizás estoy siendo paranoica".

"No es paranoia querer usar protección", dijo la enfermera, con tono firme. "Es tu cuerpo, y tú sabes mejor que nadie cómo cuidar de tus necesidades". Se inclinó hacia adelante, su cara y su tono aún sin mostrar condescendencia o juicio. "Cariño, si estás lista para dejarlo, podemos ayudarte".

El corazón de Bella martilleó en su pecho. Cruzó sus brazos, indignada. "No sé de qué está hablando. Todo lo que quiero es control prenatal".

"De acuerdo", dijo la mujer simplemente. "La doctora va a venir y te va a explicar las opciones que tenemos disponibles para ti".

 **Presente. Mediados de mayo.**

"¿Bella?"

Bella parpadeó rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que Emily la había estado llamando por un rato. "¿Qué?"

Su amiga palmeó su hombro. "¿Cómo estás?"

Tomando una respiración profunda, Bella miró a su alrededor, pensando en la pregunta.

Tenía diecisiete cuando visitó por primera vez Planificación Familiar, y habían sido asombrosos. Fieles a su palabra, nunca la juzgaron. En retrospectiva, Bella hizo una mueca al pensar en cuán idiota debió haber sonado, inventando excusas, como si fuera normal que su novio se enojara porque ella quería un método de planificación familiar. La doctora había leído entrelíneas sus preguntas y la había ayudado a elegir un método de control invisible. Se había asegurado de que no la llamaran para una cita de seguimiento cuando necesitara renovar las cosas. Ningún mensaje, ningún correo electrónico. Lo imprimieron en letras enormes, así Mike nunca sabría que Bella había estado ahí.

"No sé cómo estoy", le dijo a Emily. "Me siento como si quisiera que el doctor me dijera que todas las pruebas estuvieron mal y que los vómitos son por ansiedad". Se estremeció y frotó sus hombros. "No ayuda que siga recordando. Estar aquí, en esta situación, se siente como si Mike hubiera ganado".

Le había tomado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que no tendría que estar asustada porque su novio descubriera que usaba un método de planificación familiar.

Emily la abrazó. "Él es un imbécil". Gruñó y rodó sus ojos. "Edward… no sé tú, pero me está ganando. Ligeramente. Un poco. Al menos lo suficiente como para que yo no piense que es el mismo tipo de imbécil que Mike. Aunque eso quizás no diga mucho. ¿Qué clase de loco quiere tan firmemente que su novia de diecisiete años tenga un bebé?"

Bella tembló, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor. "No quería tener un bebé. De hecho, estoy bastante segura de que se habría enojado si de verdad me embarazaba. Maldito pendejo". Subió sus piernas a la silla. "Quería controlarme. En todo sentido. Quería controlar mi cuerpo".

Había tomado mucha terapia para aceptar lo que Mike le había hecho y por qué. Y por qué ella había dejado que pasara.

"Sé que no es la misma situación", dijo, odiando el temblor de su voz. "Creo en Edward cuando me dice que es mi decisión, y que no va a hacer nada para quitarme eso, pero todo se siente tan conectado. Como si Mike tuviera razón".

"¿Sobre qué?"

Bella cerró sus ojos, tomando una profunda, calmante respiración. "Él decía que tomaba tantas decisiones por mí porque yo era joven y estúpida, y decía que era afortunada por tenerlo para que cuidara de mí".

"Sabes que él era el estúpido, ¿verdad?"

"¿Sí? Esa noche, con Edward, quería que la decisión fuera mía. Me enferma que lo Mike hizo aún me controle tanto. Odio cuánto poder tiene sobre mí. Así que tomé una decisión. Fue mi decisión y mira lo que pasó".

"Hey, detente". Emily la tomó firmemente de los hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente. "Todos somos estúpidos, ¿ _okay_? Todos nosotros. Es la vida, Bella. Es todo lo que es. Pero hay idiotas como Mike que creen que son mejores que nosotros, y sabes que eso no es cierto, ¿verdad?". Apartó el cabello de Bella de su cara.

"Lo sé", dijo Bella, sorbiendo la nariz para no llorar. "Lo que sé y cómo me siento son dos cosas diferentes.

Emily bufó. "Sí, lo entiendo". Tocó la punta de la vieja cicatriz que salía de la esquina de su ojo. "Me siento como una idiota cada que me veo en el espejo".

"No lo eres".

"Lo sé. Y tú tampoco lo eres". Emily asintió con satisfacción, y Bella sonrió. Un poco.

"¿Isabella Swan?", llamó una voz, asustando a Bella a pesar de que lo había estado esperando. Su estómago se retorció, y comenzó a sudar frío.

Emily tomó su mano. "Vamos, cariño. Solo vamos a recibir informes, ¿recuerdas? Todo va a estar bien".

 **~o~**

Jugueteando con el sobre en su regazo, Bella trató de recordar por qué diablos había pensado que ir a la escuela en Arizona era una buena idea. Por supuesto, cuando había estado considerando escuelas, las leyes sobre aborto del estado no se le habían pasado por la cabeza.

"Creo que hay algo bueno en todo este jodido desastre", le dijo Bella a Emily cuando dejaron la clínica. "Estoy empezando a descubrir qué quiero hacer con mi vida. ¿Se puede conseguir un título en defensora de mujeres?" Palideció. "Si es que llego a terminar la escuela".

No por primera vez, Bella apartó ese pensamiento y miró su celular. Se suponía que Edward se iba a encontrar con ella en unos minutos. Aunque pensar en Edward tampoco la ayudaba a distraerse. De hecho, solo incrementaba su ansiedad. Pero, ¿qué no lo hacía?

El último mes no había sido amable con ella. Había perdido suficiente peso como para que su apariencia comenzara a asustarla. No sabía si era por las náuseas y vómitos matutinos o por estrés extremo. El doctor la había ayudado a hacer una lista de las comidas que podía tolerar por el momento, y le había prescrito suplementos para que se los tomara junto con sus vitaminas prenatales.

"Toma los suplementos incluso si decides interrumpir el embarazo. Te ayudarán", le había dicho. "De cualquier manera lo más importante es que cuides tu salud física y mental".

No había mucha esperanza para su bienestar mental, pero Bella, espantada de poder sentir las vértebras en su espalda, se había prometido dejar que Edward le comprara algo de comer.

Era solo por algún pequeño milagro, y un montón de aliento por parte de Emily y Edward, que sus calificaciones no se hubieran desplomado. Se le hacía difícil concentrarse, pero Emily la había ayudado a estudiar, y Edward la había alentado amablemente cuando sabía que necesitaba terminar un trabajo.

Contra todas las apuestas, Edward había sido una luz en las últimas dos semanas. Podía admitir para sí misma que había estado probándolo desde la distancia, manteniendo su interacción solo a mensajes de texto. Pero durante las dos semanas, no había mostrado ningún signo de impaciencia, y no la había presionado. Él había mantenido la conversación ligera, platicando sobre su trabajo y sus clases. Ella también tenía un trabajo, trabajaba como ayudante en la oficina de admisiones, y él había estado sorprendentemente interesado en sus anécdotas.

Todo estaba desconcertante y sorprendentemente normal.

Bella levantó la mirada ante un golpe en la ventana de su carro. Se encontró a Edward sonriéndole.

Realmente tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

Bella apartó la mirada para salir de su carro. No se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, de que lo había perdonado por su reacción. Más que eso, creía que no era un hombre violento. Y ese pensamiento había hecho que, por millonésima vez ese día, y por enésima vez desde que todo este desastre había comenzado, pensara que era bastante estúpida.

¿Era esta una lección que tenía que aprender de nuevo?

Algo en la médula de sus huesos le decía que Edward no era para nada como Mike, y tenía que creer en eso o se iba a volver loca.

"Hey", dijo.

"Hola", la palabra saliendo de su boca mientras esta se secaba.

Aunque le había pedido que se encontrara con ella con un propósito específico en mente, no había caído en lo que iba a hacer hasta ahora. Entendía, bien y completamente, lo que significaba cuando las personas decían que sus vidas fueron destruidas por un embarazo no planificado. Era destrucción pura. No importaba la decisión que tomara, unas pocas horas en la obscuridad con este hombre habían alterado las vidas de ambos.

La sonrisa de Edward cayó, y avanzó un paso hacia ella antes de detenerse. "¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida".

Su corazón dio un revoloteo, y se inclinó contra el carro. "Yo, uh…" tosió, sacudiendo su cabeza. No veía el punto en desviarse del tema. Necesitaba terminar con esta conversación. "He tomado la decisión de tomar una decisión".

Su respiración se detuvo, y la sangre abandonó su cara, pero solo le asintió. "Bien. ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa que no puedo vivir de esta manera. Necesito saber qué voy a hacer".

"Lo que te dije antes-"

"No me digas que es mi decisión. Ya sé eso". Bella tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de calmar la nerviosa irritación. "No finjas que mi decisión no va a afectarte".

Edward no respondió inmediatamente. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se recargó en el carro, cerca de ella pero dándole suficiente espacio. "Por supuesto que va a afectarme, pero no es tu problema".

Para su sorpresa, él rio. No era un sonido de felicidad. "Estaba pensando en mi hermano. Tengo un hermano mayor. No creo que alguna vez te lo haya dicho".

Obvio no lo había hecho. Ninguno de los dos había dicho algo realmente personal en las últimas dos semanas. "No me dijiste", contestó.

"Hay un punto en esto, lo juro". Vio hacia la distancia, tensando su mandíbula un momento antes de hablar. "Emmett tiene cuatro hijos. De tres diferentes madres, ninguna de ellas es su esposa, por cierto, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Empezó a tener hijos cuando tenía diecisiete".

"Dios", dijo Bella, sorprendida.

Edward asintió. "Todo eso es una larga historia. La idea es que sus hijos son el resultado de tres embarazos realmente no planeados. Creo que el embarazo es una condición fastidiosa incluso en la mejor de las circunstancias, pero si no es algo bueno, pueden ser nueve meses de tortura. Lo fue para la primera novia de Emmett. Sus padres la obligaron a quedarse con el bebé a pesar de que ella no quería, y su salud mental sufrió por eso".

La miró. "Es por eso que no puedes pensar en mí. Si es algo que no puedes tolerar, sería cruel someterte a algo tan físicamente alterante como el embarazo. Así que, por favor, haz lo que sea mejor para ti, y yo apoyaré tu decisión".

"Pero no sé lo que es mejor para mí", gritó, frustrada. Presionó la palma de su mano contra sus ojos, forzándose a no llorar. "¿Sabes qué es lo más estúpido? Quiero creer en jodidos cuentos de hadas. Deseo querer este bebé. Porque sí quiero hijos algún día, y una parte de mí quiere decir a la mierda. ¿Por qué no ahora? Quiero creer que esto puede terminar en un felices por siempre".

"Eso no es estúpido".

"Lo es". Se despegó del carro, caminó unos pasos y pasó su mano por su cabello. "¿Qué mierdas voy a hacer con un bebé? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Ponerlo en un cajón en mi dormitorio? Ni siquiera vivo en Arizona".

Estaba visiblemente sorprendido por eso. "¿No vives aquí?"

"Técnicamente vivo en Washington con mi padre. Así que, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Dejar la escuela y rogarle que nos acepte? Es una locura. Es una locura tan siquiera pensar en eso. Tengo un trabajo de veinte horas a la semana con el salario mínimo. Y es un trabajo de estudiante. Tengo que ser estudiante para conservarlo".

"Bella".

El sonido de su voz al menos llamó su atención, y se volteó a mirarlo. Él no la estaba mirando, y cuando habló, su voz fue ligeramente ronca. "Tienes razón. Lo que sea que pase, no va a ser un cuento de hadas, pero habiendo dicho eso, al menos deberías saber algunas cosas".

Vio cómo su manzana de Adán se movía mientras tragaba bastantes veces, obviamente luchando. Aun así, su tono fue sincero cuando habló. "Después de Xavier, necesité un montón de distracciones. Me dediqué al trabajo". Creyó haber visto amargura cruzar por sus facciones, pero su voz se mantuvo firme. "En resumen, me pagan bastante bien por lo que hago. Tengo más que suficiente para mantener una familia, y no he tenido una familia en la cual gastar. Si quieres mantener al bebé, puedo y te ayudaré a que termines la escuela".

Por unos pocos segundos, Bella estuvo segura de que lo escuchó mal. "Eso es demente".

"No lo es". Pareció que se balanceó donde estaba parado, su cara tan pálida como la de ella. "Mira. Ambos podemos aceptar que de una manera u otra, va a ser difícil".

"Imposible", murmuró.

Asintió, frotando sus manos. "No puedo prometer un felices por siempre. Sabrías que estaría mintiendo. No sé cómo… y si…" cerró sus ojos y trató de nuevo. "Pero hay algunas cosas que son hechos. Hay un montón de cosas por las cuales preocuparse, pero el dinero no tiene que ser una de ellas".

Bella alejó la mirada, tratando de descubrir qué diablos pensar. Tenía razón. Había mucho por lo cual preocuparse. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y deseó con todo su ser tener las respuestas. ¿El estrés de tener un bebé después de perder a su hijo convertiría a Edward en el monstruo que ella ya había vislumbrado? ¿La estaba manipulando en alguna manera que ella no había notado?

¿Podría él amar a un bebé de la manera en que todo hijo merece ser amado?

¿Podría ella?

Tanto él como el doctor habían mencionado su salud mental, y entendía a qué se referían. La pérdida de control ya la había llevado a un poco de locura. ¿Qué le haría este embarazo? Ya había tocado fondo una vez en su vida. ¿Sería posible caer más bajo que eso?

Sabía que no debía hacer esas preguntas en voz alta. Él no sería capaz de responder honestamente más de lo que ella podría. No sabían. Ninguno de los dos sabía si podían manejar esto.

Aun así, de lo que no habían hablado, lo que había estado rondando en la cabeza de Bella desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada, era si cualquiera de ellos podría soportar la alternativa.

En cuestión de días, Bella podría simplemente no estar embarazada. Podría regresar a su antigua vida.

Cada vez que pensaba en eso, su corazón se retorcía tan fuertemente que creía que iba a explotar dentro de su pecho.

¿Cuántas veces, cuando estaba recuperándose después de Mike, se había sentado y pensado en los hijos que iba a tener un día? Sus padres habían cometido tantos errores, tantas decisiones que la habían dejado vulnerable. Pensaba en las buenas y malas maneras en que sus padres la amaban, y pensaba en el día en que podría romper el ciclo.

Tal vez eran esas ensoñaciones las que hacían la idea de perder a su bebé tan terrible.

Pero…

Y si…

Dios. No debería de estar tan consciente de que estaba tomando una decisión que duraría por el resto de su vida. Eso era demasiado. Aún estaba tan jodida.

¿Cómo podría…

Y cuándo…

Respirando fuertemente, Bella giró y abrió la puerta del carro. Se escabulló dentro, alcanzando el sobre que había puesto a un lado antes de bajarse. Sus manos temblaban horriblemente mientras lo sostenía.

" _Realmente lo lamento", dijo el doctor cuando le informó a Bella que tenía que tener un ultrasonido. "Si decides seguir con el embarazo, de todas maneras te tendríamos que hacer un ultrasonido en esta etapa. Pero si decides abortar, por la ley de Arizona, tendríamos que hacerte un ultrasonido igualmente. No tienes que mirarlo, pero sí tengo que dártelo"._

Bella sorbió la nariz antes de voltearse hacia Edward. "No quería verlo. No si iba a…" mientras hablaba, había estado tratando de abrir el sobre. Terminó rompiéndolo salvajemente. "Um. Así que, este es nuestro hijo".

Las palabras sonaron muy extrañas. Pero mientras las decía, al menos una parte de ella se iluminó con alivio, como si pensara que había encontrado la calma en el ojo de la tormenta. Sí, dolorosa incertidumbre y terrible miedo corrían por su interior, pero al menos encontró algo de paz en su decisión.

No miró la imagen. Tampoco Edward. Estaba blanco como una hoja de papel, y podía ver que estaba temblando tanto como ella. Sus narinas se agitaban mientras respiraba, manteniendo la mirada por un momento, tan intensamente, que casi vomita. Lentamente bajó su mirada, y también lo hizo ella.

Ambos se quedaron mirando. Después de un momento, Edward levantó su mano y pasó sus dedos momentáneamente por el bultito. Eso era todo lo que era – un bultito nadando en un frijol bastante grande. Pero para algo que aún no lucía como nada, era mucho. Demasiado. Pena y miedo. Ira de que tuviera que pasar de esta manera. Pero también esperanza y ganas de proteger.

Quería tanto tener esperanza.

"¿Bella?"

Escuchando la manera estrangulada en que dijo su nombre, Bella jadeó, dándose cuenta de que no había respirado en un rato. Su cabeza giró, y tuvo que abrazarse contra el carro. "¿Qué?" la palabra fue un susurro.

A su lado, Edward parecía estar luchando por respirar. "¿Puedo abrazarte?"

Un abrazo. Sí. Necesitaba un abrazo. No respondió en voz alta. En vez de eso dio un paso a su lado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, con la imagen aún apretada en su mano, y hundió su cabeza en su pecho.

No lloró. No quería llorar. Estaba demasiado emocionada como para hacer algo aparte de llorar. Pero sabía sin tener que preguntar, que Edward estaba igual de emocionado y asustado. Presionada contra él, podía sentir los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo. Se balancearon, pero no se soltaron.

Por unos minutos, ambos se sostuvieron.


	7. Chapter 7

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **LyricalKris** , yo solo me adjudico la traducción **.**

 _Sin_ ** _ericastelo_** _este capítulo hubiera quedado como si Yoda les hablara, así que le doy las gracias infinitas por dejarlo guapo. Y porque no se queja de mis dedazos (:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Cena**

 **~Principios de mayo, 11 años atrás~**

Edward amaba la Navidad.

Era algo propio de los Cullen. Cada año su familia exageraba un poco. Carlisle y Alice empezaban a planear elaboradas decoraciones y arreglos de luces desde junio. Esme y Edward mantenían la casa oliendo a galletas de jengibre y otros postres durante todo diciembre. Emmett. Bueno, el hermano mayor de Edward era el gruñón. Seguía instrucciones y se comía todas las galletas. En la mañana de Navidad, era él quien aporreaba las puertas de todos tan pronto como salía el sol para ver lo que Santa había traído.

Y no importaba que ninguno de los chicos Cullen creyera en Santa después de los seis años. Santa venía de todas formas.

Edward amaba todo sobre Navidad. Le encantaba cómo olía todo y el sabor a menta. Amaba ir con su familia a escoger el árbol. Adoraba las luces parpadeantes, y sí, le encantaba todo el asunto de ello. Le gustaba dar regalos. Quizás era la temporada oficial para hacerlo.

Cuando él y Alice tenían catorce, Emmett de diecisiete años, tuvo a su primer bebé. Hablando de manera general. La situación era todo un drama, pero para cuando llegó la Navidad, todo el mundo estaba emocionado. El bebé Aiden tuvo su primera navidad. Fue la estrella en la mañana de Navidad.

Era una imagen que se quedó con Edward por el resto de su vida: su hermano mayor sosteniendo a su pequeño Aiden, cómodo en su primer mameluco navideño rojo con verde, riendo con absoluto gozo ante el sonido del papel.

Para alguien de catorce años, en ese entonces era una vaga visión del futuro, pero Edward sabía que quería eso algún día. Tanto como amaba la Navidad, pensó que sería aún mejor si pudiera compartir su felicidad con su propio bebé.

Ahora con veinticuatro años, y siendo un adulto, Edward y Kate, quien compartía su amor por la Navidad, estaban emocionados al descubrir que su bebé estaba programado exactamente para el 25 de diciembre.

"Hermano, solo dime que no le vas a poner un nombre ridículo", dijo Emmett. "Conozco a una Holly Noelle, **(1)** y a ella no le parece divertido, ¿ _okey_?"

Edward se estiró, y la pequeña de dos años de Emmett, su cuarta y más pequeña hija, se inclinó sobre los brazos de su padre, pidiendo a su tío. Edward la sentó sobre su cadera y besó la punta de su nariz. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"April May **(2)** ", dijo, sonriendo enormemente. Había nacido el 30 de abril.

Edward miró a su hermano y levantó una ceja.

"Hey, tengo suerte de que Jessica me dejara verla el día que nació. El nombre no fue mi decisión, y lo sabes".

Emmett tenía cuatro hijos de tres diferentes madres. Que Jessica insistiera en nombrar a la bebé era lo menos dramático que había tenido que enfrentar.

"Si es niña, no vamos a llamarla Holly", dijo Edward, besando de nuevo la punta de la nariz de su sobrina e imaginando a una preciosa niña con el cabello rubio de Kate.

"Kris Kringle **(3)** es un terrible nombre para un niño", dijo Emmett.

Edward rodó sus ojos.

 **~Presente~**

Por algunos días después de que Bella decidiera conservar al bebé, Edward se alejó del mundo. Se reportó enfermo en el trabajo ese jueves y viernes. No estaba lejos de la realidad. Cualquiera pensaría que era él quien sufría de molestias matutinas. Estaba tan pálido y mareado como Bella.

Largos periodos de tiempo parecían deformarse y desaparecer mientras trataba de distraerse con libros y televisión. Nada de eso funcionaba. No podía evitar revivir momentos del pasado, recordando su emoción ante la idea de ser padre por primera vez. Eran recuerdos horriblemente agridulces por cómo terminó todo, y ahora…

El teléfono de Edward pitó y lo vio por un minuto completo antes de moverse para tomarlo. Otro mensaje de Jasper. Edward le había contado cuando, después de dos semanas de mantener su distancia, Bella quiso hablar con él. Desde entonces, él le había mandado continuamente breves mensajes de texto con pequeños pedazos de información al azar, sin presionarlo pero dejándole saber que estaba ahí.

Le tomó otro minuto a Edward antes de que las leras en la pantalla aparecieran. _Abre la puerta,_ era todo lo que decía.

Con curiosidad, Edward se levantó de su sillón y fue a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, encontró a su cuñado en el porche. Entrecerró los ojos y consideró la idea de estampar la puerta en la cara de Jasper antes de decidir que eso estaría mal. En vez de eso, se apartó, dejándolo pasar. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado parado ahí y por qué no tocaste?"

"No tengo prisa. Alice está molesta conmigo". Se encogió de hombros. "Estoy en tiempo fuera".

Alice tenía el hábito de recordar repentinamente que necesitaba algún objeto extraño de la tienda cuando Jasper la molestaba. Edward sonrió ante eso, extrañando muchísimo a su hermana por un momento.

"No he estado afuera por mucho tiempo. Tal vez diez minutos".

Edward frunció el entrecejo. ¿Realmente se había quedado tanto tiempo viendo al teléfono antes de cogerlo? Frotó sus ojos mientras se sentaban en la sala. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Eres un hombre inteligente, Edward. Sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta. He sido paciente, pero ahora estoy preocupado".

Edward tarareó en reconocimiento, tragando ante la fuerza que se instaló automáticamente en su garganta. Apretó el puente de su nariz, peleando con otra ola de náusea. "Bella decidió conservar al bebé".

Eran palabras realmente difíciles de decir, aunque estaba seguro de que si ella hubiera decidido lo contrario, esas palabras hubieran sido igualmente difíciles, o más.

Jasper asintió, su cara ilegible pero no sorprendida. "Bien. ¿Qué significa eso para ti?"

El corazón de Edward comenzó a palpitar muy rápidamente. "No lo sé".

Cuando Edward no dijo nada más, Jasper habló de nuevo, con tono suave. "¿Has considerado que tal vez esto pueda ser una cosa buena?"

La cabeza de Edward se alzó, y entrecerró sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a gritar, Jasper levantó su mano tranquilizándolo. "Sé todas las razones por las que no es algo tan bueno, pero, ¿pero has considerado las razones por las que podría serlo?" su expresión se suavizó, y puso una mano en el brazo de Edward. "Fuiste un buen padre, y te gustaba ser papá".

"Soy el padre de Xavier", soltó Edward, su garganta tan apretada que el dolor era casi insoportable.

"Tener otro bebé no significa que dejes de ser el padre de Xavier. Tú-"

"No puedo pensar en eso justo ahora", dijo Edward, sus palabras saliendo apresuradamente. "Sé que no es justo, pero aún no puedo pensar en… el otro. No puedo pensar tan lejos". Había tantas cosas desconocidas, tantas variables en la situación sin considerar el hecho de que Edward no sabía si tan siquiera podía hacer esto. Y esa ni siquiera era una opción con la que podría vivir. Si no pudiera soportar ver a este hijo, ser un padre, ¿entonces qué? ¿Forzaría a Bella a ser madre soltera? ¿Este bebé tendría un padre que solo aportaría dinero?

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de empezar a hiperventilar. No quería tener otro ataque de pánico. "Sé que eso es malo", dijo, odiando cómo su voz salió débil y temblorosa.

"No es malo. Aún falta tiempo, ¿no? ¿Para cuándo está programada?"

Edward se hundió en el sillón, descansando sus codos en sus rodillas y pellizcando el puente de su nariz. Rio, el sonido horriblemente amargo. "Veinte de diciembre".

"Oh. Bueno, mierda".

"Sí, además de ser un jodido idiota, tengo una sincronización espectacular".

"No vayamos por ese camino ahora. Si el panorama completo es abrumador, ¿qué tal si te enfocas en algo más pequeño? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?"

Edward resopló, pero se estaba calmando. Usualmente encontraba un poco irritante la racionalidad enloquecedora de su cuñado, pero justo ahora no pudo evitar suavizarse. No había duda de por qué los estudiantes en problemas acudían con Jasper.

¿Bella habría ido con él si no fuera familiar de Edward?

"Es egoísta de mi parte concentrarme tanto en mí mismo", dijo, enderezándose y mirando hacia adelante. "No sé todo lo que está pasando con Bella, pero me preocupa que este embarazo vaya a ser traumático para ella". Frotó su cabeza. "Me está dejando ayudar. Un poco. Me dejó llevarle la comida el último par de días, lo que es bueno porque está perdiendo demasiado peso".

"Así que, ¿hablan bien?"

Edward asintió y suspiró. "A veces lo olvido. Quiero decir, por qué estamos hablando. Es fácil hablar con ella".

"Hmm".

Notando cierta rareza en la expresión de Jasper, Edward miró a su lado. "¿Qué?"

"Nada, realmente. Solo estaba pensando en cómo es en el club. Es realmente callada, Edward. No la he visto hablar con nadie". Jasper levantó una ceja, evaluándolo. "Y sonreíste cuando dijiste eso. ¿Te has dado cuenta?"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Nada. Solo era una observación. De cualquier manera, es algo bueno. Es bueno que se apoye en ti. Sé que estás teniendo un tiempo difícil con eso, pero también sé que cuidarás de ella tanto como te lo permita. Es el tipo de hombre que eres".

"Cierto", dijo Edward con humor obscuro. "Un hombre increíble".

Jasper chasqueó su lengua y se levantó. "Bueno, como sea. Vamos".

"¿Vamos?" Edward miró a su cuñado, confundido.

"¿Te has mirado en el espejo últimamente? Bella no es la única que está perdiendo peso. Así que vamos. Vamos a alimentarte".

"No tengo hambre".

"No me digas, Sherlock". Jasper lo tomó por el brazo y lo levantó de todas formas. "Vamos. Trata. La próxima semana es el cumpleaños de mamá, y como asumo que aún no le vas a decir a nadie, necesitas comer antes de eso. Te ves demacrado, hombre. Va a notarlo". Cuando aun así Edward no se movió, Jasper entrecerró sus ojos. "Edward, no puedes estar pensando en no ir al cumpleaños de mamá".

A pesar de haberse alejado, Edward no se había perdido los cumpleaños de ninguno de sus padres. Se sentía culpable por tan siquiera pensarlo. "Por supuesto que no", dijo, sin engañar a nadie. "Iré. Por supuesto que iré".

"Entonces vamos a comer".

 **~o~**

Casi una semana después, Edward estaba empezando al menos a poner un pie frente al otro. Trabajaba y se las arreglaba para alimentarse sin mucha presión por parte de Jasper. Había abandonado el curso de historia que tomaba solo porque sí.

Jasper tenía razón. Un paso a la vez era manejable. Levantarse, vestirse, ir al trabajo, comer. Podía manejar eso. Después del trabajo, le llevaba la cena a Bella. Se estaban acercando los finales. Emily, atrapada en sus propias clases y trabajos, no estaba tanto por ahí. Quizás por eso era que Bella parecía apreciar la compañía de Edward.

El viernes se ofreció a invitarla a salir. Salvo por una visita a Planificación Familiar y encontrarse con él después, no había estado en otros lugares fuera de su dormitorio y sus clases durante las tres últimas semanas. Para su sorpresa, aceptó. Y también le dejó recogerla.

No por primera vez se preguntó si lo había perdonado por agitarla por necesidad o porque verdaderamente era así de bondadosa. De cualquier manera, parecía empezar a sentirse más cómoda con él, y eso, al menos, era algo de consuelo.

Rio cuando ella le dijo a dónde quería ir, y el sonido sorprendió a los dos. Bella se recuperó primero. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué te estás riendo de mí?", preguntó, sonando igual de cansada que siempre pero divertida.

"Has estado comiendo la comida más blanda conocida por el hombre por una semana, y hoy quieres comida hindú".

"Bueno, por esta vez mi estómago no está amenazando con vaciarse".

"Y tú crees que comida picante es la manera de recompensarlo".

"Hey, el pollo _tikka masala_ no es picante. Oh, el _vindaloo_ sí. Eso suena bien".

Edward rio entre dientes de nuevo, pero estaba feliz de que pareciera dispuesta a comer.

"Te ves muy bien hoy", dijo cuando salieron del carro y caminó a su lado. No solo era verdad, pero como solo la había visto vestir pantalones de mezclilla y suéteres enormes por un tiempo, se imaginó que se había arreglado para verse bien. Estaba vistiendo algo similar a lo que había usado la noche que se conocieron, aunque sus botas de plataforma habían sido reemplazadas por botas normales. Con un poco de delineador, se veía feroz de nuevo.

Cruzó sus brazos y agachó su cabeza, pareciendo tímida. "Imaginé que probablemente apreciarías si no parecía una indigente que acabas de recoger de la calle".

Se detuvo cuando llegaron a la puerta y tocó su brazo brevemente. "Bella, nunca he pensado que no te veas bien". Y esa era la verdad. Menos arreglada se veía más vulnerable, quizás más como la niña que era, pero nunca como alguien de quién deberías avergonzarte.

No se le escapó a Edward que el mesero los colocó en un rincón íntimo. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero no lo pensó por mucho tiempo. Se distrajo rápidamente por la luz en los ojos de Bella mientras veía el menú. Trató de recordar la última vez que había visto el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Solo una vez lo había visto. Después del sexo, cuando se veía triunfante por razones que aún no comprendía.

Arrugó su nariz mientras observaba el menú.

"¿Qué va mal?" preguntó Edward.

"Oh, no es nada. Este lugar es un poco más elegante de lo que le gusta a mi presupuesto de estudiante, y mis ojos son demasiado grandes para mi estómago justo ahora. Quiero el _vindaloo_ , pero también quiero el _korma_ de vegetales. Y pan de ajo".

"Va por mi cuenta, Bella. Pide lo que quieras".

Lo miró por encima del borde de su menú. "Me has traído la cena todos los días de la semana. Yo debería invitarte por una vez".

"Uh. No. Yo-" se interrumpió, las palabras que había estado a punto de decir ahogándolo antes de que pudieran salir. Tragó con fuerza. Sabía su papel aquí. Había pasado por esto antes, y sabía las palabras correctas. Solo porque hicieran que estómago se retorciera no significaba que Bella no necesitara oírlas. Necesitaba entender que no tenía que estar sola en esto. Respiró y forzó una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo único que los papis pueden hacer es cuidar a las mamis. Déjame hacer eso".

Se preguntaba si habían sido las palabras incorrectas; si Bella había estado tratando de olvidar solo por una noche, pero solo lo vio con una expresión ilegible.

El mesero se acercó a tomar su orden. "La dama sabe lo que queremos", dijo Edward, dándole a Bella una mirada desafiante.

Se veía sorprendida pero se recuperó. Edward estaba maravillado cuando ordenó la mitad del menú. "A la mierda", dijo cuando el mesero se había ido. "Probablemente lo vomitaré todo en una hora, pero me siento bien justo ahora. Quiero al menos probar algo". Hizo una cara de timidez. "Lo siento. Mi estómago sacó lo mejor de mí. Espero que te guste algo de lo que ordené".

"No te disculpes". Estaba cautivado por el hecho de que se veía más ligera hoy.

Fue solo cuando masticaba felizmente una esquina del pan que su expresión se volvió pensativa de nuevo. "¿Edward?"

"¿Hm?"

Tragó y bajó el pan. "¿Le has dicho a alguien?"

No tenía que preguntar a qué se refería. Se dio cuenta de que se había estado recargando en la mesa. Se hizo hacia atrás, moviendo sus manos a su regazo y aclarando su garganta. "Jasper".

"¿Nadie más?" no sabía cómo se veía su cara, pro las mejillas de Bella se volvieron rosas. "Lo siento. Solo he estado pensando en lo que me contaste. Sobre tu hermano y sus hijos. Me he estado preguntando cómo se lo tomó tu familia". Hizo una mueca. "Creo que he estado preguntándome cómo van a reaccionar conmigo. Y el bebé". Al final estaba apenas susurrando.

"Oh, Bella. Lo último por lo que te tienes que preocupar es mi familia. Mis padres fueron del tipo que, mientras crecíamos, todos nuestros amigos los llamaban mamá y papá- siempre estaban llevando indigentes en Acción de Gracias y Navidad. Algunos de nuestros amigos que venían de hogares problemáticos estaban en nuestra casa más tiempo que en la suya. De ese tipo de cosas. Jasper y Rosalie, es la esposa de mi hermano, son más cercanos a ellos que a sus propios padres. Y sí, para responder lo que creo que estás preguntando, dos de las madres de los hijos de Emmett los llaman mamá y papá".

Inclinó su cabeza, un pensamiento golpeándolo. Quería preocuparse por Bella más que por otra cosa. Él era un desastre, pero por qué no se le había ocurrido llevarla con su familia.

Probablemente porque la idea de enfrentar a su familia con estas noticias hacía que su sangre se congelara. Suspiró, alejando sus propios deseos de no tener que enfrentar esto. Aparte de todo lo que Bella era, estaba lastimada, y su familia era muy buena con eso. Más de lo que él podría ser, pero eso no era decir mucho a este punto. "Creo que te amarían", dijo sinceramente.

Tosió. "¿Por qué? Soy la estúpida niña que lo único que le está trayendo a su hijo son problemas".

Más seguido que nada, Edward olvidaba lo joven que era Bella. Nunca habría pensado que disfrutaría la compañía de una chica de veinte años tanto como lo hacía. Cuando sí mostraba su edad, era en momentos como este. No estaba tan lejana de la edad donde sus padres importaban tanto. "Es realmente un punto de vista, Bella. Y estoy seguro de que tus padres van a estar sorprendidos conmigo".

Su labio se retorció. "Mi papá es policía. Estás bastante jodido".

Edward palideció. "Bueno, eso va a ser interesante".

"No te preocupes. Me va a culpar a mí".

Ese comentario lo preocupó, pero su comida llegó en ese momento. El olor había hecho que Bella sonriera de nuevo, así que Edward no regresó a la conversación.

Quizás era porque disfrutó su comida tanto que Edward también comió. Era su primera comida completa en semanas. Ambos dejaron el restaurante con sus estómagos dolorosamente llenos.

"Velo, no tienes qué preocuparte más", dijo Bella, palmeando su estómago. "Voy a tener un bebé de comida hindú".

Sonrió, divertido pero aun así preocupado por ella.

Cruzó sus brazos mientras caminaban hacia el carro. "Gracias por esta noche. Por dejarme ser un poco tonta. Es solo que ha sido demasiada preocupación. Entre esto y los finales, hoy solo quería ser tonta y feliz por unas pocas horas. Lo necesitaba".

"Nunca te disculpes por ser feliz. Es un talento que debes tener. Elegir ser feliz".

"Era eso o volverme loca".

Edward gruñó, preguntándose si eso era lo que él había elegido –volverse loco. "¿Bella?"

"¿Qué?"

Edward nunca sabría qué lo poseyó para decir lo siguiente cuando no estaba nada cerca de estar preparado. "¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al cumpleaños de mi madre?"

* * *

 **(1)Holly= acebo, Noelle de papá Noel pero en femenino**

 **(2)Abril Mayo ya en español**

 **(3)Es un personaje alemán que se encarga de repartir los regalos**


	8. Chapter 8

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **LyricalKris** , yo solo me adjudico la traducción **.**

 _Muchas gracias a_ _ **ericastelo**_ _, quien siempre deja guapos los capítulos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Madre**

 **~Cinco años atrás~**

Bella tenía quince cuando conoció a Mike Newton.

Acababa de mudarse a Forks, su madre la había mandado allí porque su relación con su nuevo novio se estaba volviendo seria. Phil había empezado a insinuar que el padre de Bella, Charlie, era un irresponsable. Reneé se indignó porque había sido madre soltera por tantos años. Y así como así, mandaron a Bella lejos para castigar a su padre con su presencia.

Charlie no era irresponsable. Realmente no había tenido la oportunidad de ser un padre. Era una cuestión de circunstancias y un equivocado, aunque bien intencionado, sentido de hacer lo que era mejor para su hija. Él no había comprendido que, aunque con quince años, no era una niña, tampoco era un adulto.

Pero Charlie la dejaba sola más de lo que debía. Decía que era muy madura para su edad. Reneé también había dicho eso. Su madre solía decirle a Bella que había cuidado de sí misma desde que tenía siete.

 _Newton's Outfitters_ estaba dentro de la única tienda de comestibles de Forks. Así fue como Bella conoció a Mike. Él tenía veintiuno, recién graduado, vagando por la tienda antes de regresar al puesto que estaba destinado a dirigir.

Fue su silbido lo que llamó la atención de Bella. Uno de esos silbidos bajos y coquetos. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente, curiosa de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba asombrada de encontrarse con un hombre rubio mirándola directamente.

"No te conozco", dijo como si fuera algo intolerable. Empezó a caminar hacia ella. "Conozco a todos, pero a ti no. Eso es una pena, porque eres muy bonita".

Con quince años, Bella aún no desarrollaba sus curvas. Era torpe y rara- no del tipo de chica que estuviera acostumbrada a ser llamada bonita. Se ruborizó fuertemente, murmuró un 'gracias', y empujó su carrito lejos.

La siguió. "No huyas, nena. No puedes escapar de nadie en este pequeño pueblo. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Mike era persistente. Bella estaba nerviosa e incómoda, especialmente por la manera en que Mike seguía tocándola. Eran pequeñas caricias-empujones, quitaba mechones de cabello de su cara, un golpecito en su hombro para llamar su atención, rozaba sus dedos cuando le alcanzaba algo que pretendía agarrar.

Bella deseaba que se fuera, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para hacer que eso pasara. Después de todo, no estaba siendo grosero.

Mike medio la atrajo y medio la persiguió para que fuera hasta su lado de la tienda. "Tenemos una chamarra que seguro luce genial en ti. Esa que traes es muy holgada. Tienes una mejor figura, chica. Muéstrala".

Bella, esperando que todo esto fuera porque Mike estaba tratando de hacer una venta, lo siguió hasta su lugar. Quizás si le echaba un vistazo a lo que tenía que vender, la dejaría sola. Pero lo siguiente que supo, fue que él la estaba _ayudando_ a bajar el cierre de su chamarra y poniéndole encima una mucho más bonita, ignorando o ajeno al hecho de que ella se estaba encogiendo lejos de él.

"¿Ves?" dijo Mike, alejándose un paso y analizando su figura con su mirada. "Es funcional y muy sexi. Vas a lucir bien, estarás cómoda y seca en todas las excursiones"

"Yo no voy de excursión", dijo Bella, empezando a quitarse la chamarra.

"Deberías. Yo podría llevarte".

"Uh…"

"Ya sabes, tienes un trasero muy lindo", dijo Mike, sus ojos en el objeto en cuestión.

A pesar de que estaba vistiendo pantalones de mezclilla, Bella se sintió desnuda. "¿Podrías detenerte? No tengo un trasero lindo".

Eso era lo que quería decir, y no. No sabía si tenía un buen trasero. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Realmente todo lo que quería era que este largo y raro momento terminara.

Una risa que vino de algunos pasos de ahí llamó su atención, y Bella levantó su mirada para ver al señor Newton agitando su cabeza. "Cariño, solo te está haciendo un cumplido. ¿Nadie te ha hecho uno antes?"

Bella se quedó en silencio después de eso. Más tarde esa noche, sola en su casa, Bella trató de descubrir por qué la había perturbado tanto. Le había dicho que era bonita. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal? Su padre no había pensado que era raro. Tenía razón. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrada. No quería parecer una niña pequeña y estúpida.

Cuando se encontró de nuevo a Mike durante la semana, Bella sonrió ante sus cumplidos, diciéndose que no debería molestarse.

Pocos meses después de que se conocieron, Mike le dio trabajo a Bella con él en la tienda. Para entonces, eran buenos amigos. Bella estaba acostumbrada a sus cumplidos, incluso si no había llegado al punto en que sus palabras la hicieran reír tontamente y sonreír como a las otras chicas. Llegó a la conclusión de que Mike solo estaba siendo agradable, tratando de hacerla sentir bien. Justo como era lindo que la escuchara y apreciaba cuando cocinaba para él.

Bella pensaba que eran buenos amigos hasta que un día la acorraló en el almacén. La recargó contra las estanterías y la besó. Bella se congeló, sus manos en el aire como si tratara y fallara en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pareció durar una eternidad, pero cuando finalmente se alejó, Bella se descongeló. Se apresuró a salir del almacén, tropezando, sonrojada y desorientada, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con la señora Newton. Se sonrojó más profusamente y empezó a balbucear palabras sin sentido.

Karen Newton solo sonrió. "Oh, ser joven de nuevo. No te avergüences, cariño. El corazón nos dice lo que quiere. ¿Quién podría culparte?"

Un año pasó. Karen y su esposo se mudaron a California. Mike se hizo cargo de la tienda. Para ese entonces, Bella prácticamente vivía con Mike.

Cuando sus padres regresaron para una visita, la tensión entre Mike y Bella era demasiada. Mike no estaba teniendo el éxito que quería en la tienda. Bella solo quería parecer lo suficientemente madura frente a sus suegros. Terminaron en la recámara de Mike, siseándose por algo ridículo.

Cuando el argumento se alzó de tono, Mike maldijo y la abofeteó. Instantáneamente su cara se convirtió en una de furia en una de horror. "Oh, Dios. Bella, lo-"

Bella no escuchó lo que tenía que decir porque ya había escapado de la recámara. Del otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo, tropezó con Karen. "Detente, cariño. Te tengo. Ven aquí". Jaló a Bella al baño y cerró la puerta. Le tomó unos segundos a Bella darse cuenta de que debió haber escuchado la cachetada. Trató de agachar su cabeza, pero Karen la tomó de la barbilla, alzándola. "Ahí está, no está mal. Apenas puedes verlo. Mike tiene el temperamento de su padre. Puros ladridos y nada de mordidas".

El tono de Karen era tan casual que confundió a Bella. Dejó que la mamá de Mike se moviera a su alrededor, respirando en pequeños suspiros. Nunca nadie en su vida la había golpeado.

"Todo un hombre", murmuró Karen, agitando su cabeza. Se alejó un paso de Bella con sus manos en sus caderas. "Algunas veces solo necesitan pavonearse. No duele mucho, ¿o sí?"

Lentamente, Bella agitó su cabeza. El ardor inicial había desaparecido en un minuto. Había tenido caídas que habían dolido más que esto y por más tiempo.

"No hay daño", dijo Karen con una sonrisa. "Ya verás. Va a estar sobre ti deshaciéndose en disculpas en cuanto abra la puerta, hazlo esforzase. Te aseguro que mañana al menos tendrás flores. Probablemente algo mucho más elegante".

Se rio tontamente, y Bella la siguió fuera del baño, porque no sabía qué más hacer.

 **~Presente~**

"Esto es ridículo, Bella. Si vas a insistir en ir aunque obviamente estás asustada hasta la mierda, iré contigo".

Bella levantó su cabeza. "No estoy asustada".

"Patrañas", dijo Emily. Tomó la mano de Bella y la levantó. Estaba temblando.

Apretando su puño, Bella soltó su mano. "Tú no fuiste invitada, Em. Sería grosero".

"Bueno, que se jodan los bebés. A ninguno de ellos de ellos les debería importar si eso te hace sentir cómoda".

Era una idea tentadora. Le había tomado a Bella dos años de terapia para aceptar el papel que habían jugado los Newton en hacer parecer normal y aceptar el comportamiento de Mike con ella. Bella se había permitido creer que Edward era el dulce, aunque un poco melancólico, chico que había llegado a conocer el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo. Pero la parte de ella que seguía alerta no confiaba en que podría ser engañada de nuevo. Así que sí, estaba asustada. Le asustaba que si Edward eventualmente probaba que era el monstruo al que le había podido echar un vistazo, su familia ayudaría a enmascararlo.

Además quién sabe cómo iban a reaccionar acerca del bebé.

"Estoy tratando de ser un adulto con todo esto", dijo Bella para Emily y para ella misma. "Así es como se deben hacer las cosas. Voy a quedarme con el bebé, y ellos son parte de esto. Voy a ir y tratar de hacer que todo salga bien".

Todo sonaba muy racional y maduro en su cabeza. Bella suspiró, tratando de hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar. "Además", dijo. "Tienes las llaves de mi auto. Si te necesito, estarás ahí para rescatarme en quince minutos, ¿cierto?"

Emily la levantó y la abrazó. "Cuenta con ello".

Bella no podía decir quién estaba más nervioso, si Edward o ella. Ambos seguían retorciéndose en sus asientos mientras manejaba.

"Bueno, esto está muy jodido", dijo Bella, perdiendo la calma con tanta tensión en el carro. "Voy a arruinar el cumpleaños de tu mamá".

Suspiró, pero de hecho sonrió cuando la volteó a ver. "Emmett era padre de tres antes de tener tu edad", le recordó. Suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a tamborilear en el volante. "¿Ubicas a las personas que dicen que van a estar bien siempre que su familia también lo esté? Mi mamá realmente es así. Mientras todos estén vivos y sanos, ella es feliz".

Bella notó que habló un poco cortante cuando dijo 'vivos y sanos', pero Edward ya había seguido hablando.

"Todos van a estar aquí hoy. Nada podría arruinar lo feliz que va a estar por eso". Deteniéndose en una luz roja, Edward tocó su rodilla para que lo volteara a ver, "Bella no eres algo malo que me sucedió. Mis padres no van a pensar eso, y yo no lo hago".

"¿No?"

"No". La palabra fue suave pero firme. "Creo que somos dos extraños que fuimos golpeados por un tren en movimiento. Solo tenemos que sobrevivir a esto".

Bella se quedó en silencio. Entendía lo que decía, pero deseaba que el bebé, su bebé, fuera algo mejor que una situación a la cual sobrevivir. Pero eso era como un cuento de hadas. Sería agradable si cada bebé fuera deseado y amado desde la concepción, pero generalmente esa no era la realidad.

Al final casi siempre funcionaba, ¿no? Los padres de Bella se habían separado, pero ambos la amaban.

"¿Todos los hijos de tu hermano van a estar allí?" preguntó.

"Sí. Ángela y Heidi también". Edward bufó. "Emmett va a tener un día de campo con esto".

"¿Qué?"

"No contigo. Estoy seguro de que se va a portar bien contigo", dijo, leyendo correctamente la expresión de terror que había aparecido en su cara. "Es solo que lo molestaba mucho. Tenía catorce cuando nació Aiden". Rodó sus ojos. "Y dieciséis cuando nacieron Brent y Bryce. Soy el odioso hermano menor. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?"

"Y ahora embarazaste a una chica que es más joven que ellos tres". Bella sonrió, tratando de encubrir el hecho de que los nervios la mareaban.

"Brent y Bryce son mayores que tú solo por dos semanas", dijo, también tratando de aligerar las cosas, pero sin lograrlo completamente. "Pero como dije, no te preocupes por él. Dije en serio lo de la otra noche. Todos van a amarte. Emmett va a ser agradable. Alice, bueno… el problema con ella es que es, uh… intensa. Puede ser un poco pesada, pero lo hace con buena intención. Pasó los primeros ocho años de su vida en el sistema de adopciones, así que creo que tiene una tendencia a exagerar su aceptación por las personas, para que así nadie se sienta tan sola como ella lo hizo".

"Si tu familia es tan genial, ¿por qué te mantienes tan lejos de ellos?" le había dicho que el cumpleaños de Esme era una de las pocas ocasiones en que veía a su madre.

No respondió de inmediato, sino que se quedó viendo hacia al frente mientras entraba por un camino a una casa –una enorme casa, aunque no la más grande de esa calle. "No es por ellos", dijo, y se salió del carro antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas.

Caminaron lado a lado unos cuantos pasos. Bella no tenía idea de por qué, si porque ella lo necesitaba o porque creía que él lo hacía –quizás ambos-, pero estiró su brazo y tomó la mano de Edward. La miró son sorpresa, pero apretó sus dedos mientras caminaban por el largo porche hasta la puerta principal. Ninguno de los dos se soltó hasta que él estiró su mano libre para entrar.

Los últimos días habían platicado sobre qué iba a pasar. Edward había, como siempre, dicho que era su decisión. Habían platicado algunas opciones, si quería que le dijera a su familia antes de que ella llegara. Tentador, pero sonaban como la clase de personas que, como Edward, pondrían su atención en su llegada más que en el cumpleaños de Esme, y no quería arriesgarse a eso. Edward dijo que no tenían que decirles todavía, pero Bella le contestó que eso era tonto. Tomar una decisión normalmente era agonizante para Bella, pero una vez que lo hacía, le gustaba terminar con las cosas rápidamente. No tenía ningún sentido retrasar lo inevitable. Además, ¿de qué otra manera iba a explicar por qué llevaba a una joven universitaria al cumpleaños de su madre cuando apenas si había visto a su familia en toda una década?

Habían acordado que iban a llegar temprano para poder decirles a Esme y Carlisle primero y luego a los demás mientras fueran llegando.

Edward se detuvo un momento antes de abrir la puerta. "Bella, sé que no soy una maravilla. Estoy tratando. Pero mi familia estará para ti si los dejas".

No le dio oportunidad de responder antes de abrir la puerta, llamando a su madre.

Renée no era una mala madre, simplemente no era cariñosa. Karen Newton había sido una de esas mamás que preferían ser tu mejor amiga. Adoraba a su pequeño hijo y pensaba que era el perfecto príncipe.

Esme Cullen era cálida. Desde su dulce sonrisa hasta sus suaves ojos, simplemente era cálida. En cuanto atravesaron la puerta, Bella sintió una angustia por algo que no sabía que había querido hasta que vio a Edward ser besado y abrazado.

Unos minutos después, cuando ambos habían balbuceado la verdad, Bella se encontró sola con Esme mientras que Edward había sido alejado por Carlisle. Bella se preguntó si lo habían hecho a propósito –algo como divide y vencerás.

Obtuvo su respuesta casi en el segundo en que los hombres estuvieron fuera de su oído.

Esme fue a sentarse en el sillón a su lado y tomó sus manos. Por alguna razón, Bella no encontró este gesto raro o incómodo, en vez de eso, sus nervios se calmaron un poco. Miró a la mujer con duda.

"¿Cómo te estás sintiendo, Bella?"

Bella agachó su cabeza, tímida y avergonzada. "Estoy bien".

Esme levantó una mano hasta su mejilla en un gesto amable, y Bella levantó su cara de nuevo. Su sonrisa era tan suave como su toque. "Cuando estaba embarazada de Emmett tenía tu edad. Soy una mujer mayor ahora, pero recuerdo cómo era. Dime la verdad".

"Estoy… está bien. En serio".

Esme ladeó su cabeza, dándole a Bella una mirada maternal, de esas de las que solo había leído. Era potente. Bella bufó y comenzó a hablar. "Siempre estoy cansada. Todo me provoca náuseas, y todo…" respiró, tratando de cortar la ola de emociones tan rápidamente como había llegado, pero como siempre, no funcionó. "Todo me hace llorar", dijo, su voz quebrándose.

"Oh, cariño". Esme acarició su cabello con tanta ternura que hizo que Bella comenzara a llorar más fuertemente. Cuando Esme se acercó, Bella se dejó caer hacia adelante, permitiendo que la mujer, una casi completa extraña, envolviera sus brazos a su alrededor.

Bella odiaba esto, odiaba que su vida estuviera tan fuera de control. Odiaba cómo su humor cambiaba tan frecuentemente, y odiaba lo mucho que lloraba. En general ella no lloraba. Cuando pasó todo lo de Mike, su reacción había sido quedarse viendo las paredes con una expresión en blanco. Toda su vida solo había llorado cuando estaba frustrada o enojada. Pero desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazada, había sido un pañuelo de lágrimas. La estaba volviendo loca.

Obviamente, sus cambiantes emociones solo hacían que el lloriqueo fuera peor. Debería sentirse mortificada por quebrarse de esta manera, pero en su miseria, Esme era el único punto cálido y brillante que tenía. La mujer la sostuvo fuertemente y le acarició el cabello.

Todo era maternalmente extraño para Bella, y aun así, de alguna manera sentía que había esperado toda su vida por este abrazo.

"Lo siento", dijo Bella, sorbiendo mientras finalmente encontraba la fuerza de voluntad para separarse de Esme. Limpió sus ojos. "Dios, debes pensar que soy un caso perdido".

"No", dijo Esme, limpiando su mejilla con sus nudillos. "Creo que eres muy valiente".

Bella la miró a través de sus húmedos ojos. "No lo soy", dijo en un susurro.

Esme tomó sus manos de nuevo. "También estoy asustada. Por Edward, por supuesto, pero también por ti. Amo a mi hijo, Bella, pero tiene sus propios problemas. Sé eso; así que quiero que sepas desde ahorita que puedes hablar conmigo. Te voy a dar mi número, y si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy aquí".

Por un segundo, Bella pensó que iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo. Tomó una respiración profunda, sorbiendo por la nariz, y se las arregló para mantenerse sin llorar. "Yo… eso sería lindo", dijo, más aliviada porque ella sabía cómo lidiar con esto. Emily era una amiga increíble, pero nunca había estado embarazada y era tan joven como Bella. Renée, cuando Bella reuniera el coraje suficiente para decirle, simplemente era el tipo de madre con el que uno no podía acudir.

Quizás Edward tenía razón –su familia podía ser su apoyo. Todos los libros y sitios de internet sobre embarazo decían que un sistema de apoyo era una de las cosas más importantes que una mujer embarazada pudiera tener. Quería más que nada ser fuerte y autosuficiente, pero esa aterrorizada niña que se había tirado en posición fetal en el momento que se había enterado que estaba embarazada, seguro necesitaba un abrazo maternal de vez en cuando.

No había nada de malo en eso, ¿cierto?

Un pequeño peso desapareció de los hombros de Bella, y cuando Esme la abrazó de nuevo, la abrazó de regreso, agradecida.

Retrocediendo, Esme palmeó su mano, mirándola con una expresión que Bella no pudo leer. "Creo que Edward piensa que soy frívola algunas veces". Una mirada de profunda tristeza apareció en su cara. "Creo que es porque cuando Xavier estaba muriendo, nunca dejé de rezar por un milagro. No creo que sea frívolo creer que lo imposible puede pasar. También soy lo suficientemente realista para no depender de eso". Suspiró y apretó la mano de Bella de nuevo. "Quiero prometerte que todo va a salir bien y que la vida será hermosa. Pero me recuerdas a Edward de muchas maneras. Tengo el presentimiento de que no me creerías más que él. Así que solo voy a decirte que hoy cumplo sesenta años. He pasado por un montón de tiempos difíciles. No puedo decirte cuántas veces he sentido que mi vida iba a ser destruida. Pero no sucedió. Fue difícil de muchas maneras, claro, pero también recibí mucha belleza de regreso. Nada de esto va a hacer tu camino más fácil, pero es algo en lo que pensar".

Esme le dijo dónde estaba el baño en caso de que quisiera echarse un poco de agua fresca en su cara, y luego se disculpó para ir a descubrir dónde estaban su esposo y su hijo. Bella se fue hacia el baño, pero se detuvo cuando una foto llamó su atención.

Era Edward, mucho más joven, y tan diferente del Edward que conocía. Con frecuencia creía que sus ojos eran hermosos, pero ahora podía ver cuántas sombras había en ellos. En la foto, se veían tan vivos que brillaban. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Su sonrisa era tan ancha que podría ser gracioso de no ser porque se podía ver por qué estaba tan feliz.

Había un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana azul entre sus brazos. La foto había sido tomada en un hospital, y el bebé era lo suficientemente pequeño como para saber que era Edward con Xavier recién nacido.

El hombre de la foto no solo se veía feliz, sino también ligero. No había rastros de la pesadez que ahora había en las facciones de Edward. El hombre estaba eufórico por ser padre.

El corazón de Bella se rompió, por él, sabiendo algo que el hombre en la foto no sabía, que iba a perder a su bebé; pero también se rompió por el bebé que llevaba en su vientre.

¿Alguna vez podría mirar a su bebé de esa manera?


	9. Chapter 9

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **LyricalKris** , yo solo me adjudico la traducción **.**

 _Muchas gracias a_ _ **ericastelo**_ _por revisar el capítulo_ _ **(:**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Piezas**

 **~Hace once años- Enero~**

Xavier Kieren Cullen nació el tres de enero, atrasándose de su fecha programada para Navidad, haciendo que su pobre madre creyera que estaría embarazada para siempre.

"Ya veo cómo eres", dijo Kate, ladeando su cabeza contra la de Edward mientras ambos miraban al bebé. "Eres de esas personas que no quieren tener un cumpleaños navideño, ¿no, hombrecito?"

Edward puso su dedo en la palma de su hijo, viendo con embeleso cómo sus pequeños dedos se curvaban. "Va a tener casi un año en su primera Navidad".

Kate le sonrió con brillo en sus ojos. "Bien. Tenemos casi un año para planearlo".

Se rio entre dientes y la besó, al igual que a su hijo, soñando con los años y las navidades por venir.

 **~Junio~**

Casi todo padre entraba en pánico la primera vez que su bebé se enferma. Fiebres altas y congestión eran motivos suficientes para que hubiera una emergencia nacional y una visita a la sala de urgencias. A pesar de que todo el mundo aseguraba que Xavier estaba bien, Edward y Kate estaban seguros de que no lo estaba.

Eran la excepción a la regla. Xavier no estaba bien.

A pesar de que la ligera posibilidad de que algo estuviera realmente mal había sido lo que había conducido a que Edward y Kate llevaran a su hijo a emergencias, Edward aún no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Las palabras se deslizaban. Horribles, atemorizantes palabras. Pero Edward no permitió que los conceptos se establecieran en su cabeza. Su hijo estaba enfermo. Lo había sabido desde que habían llegado. Pero, ¿así de enfermo? Nariz congestionada y tos eran cosas que podía manejar. Podía ayudarle a su hijo con eso. Las cosas de las que el doctor estaba hablando estaban tan lejos de su alcance, era tan complicado que el cerebro de Edward no podía procesar las palabras. Se paralizó. No podía respirar ni pensar.

Su hijo no estaba solo enfermo. Estaba muriendo.

A su lado, Kate tragó con fuerza. Estaba apretando sus manos con tanta fuerza, que habría gritado si pudiera encontrar su voz. "Entiendo", dijo, su voz entrecortada. "Así que, ¿cómo peleamos contra esto?"

El doctor la miró con compasión. "Lo siento, señora Cullen. No hay manera de pelear contra esto".

Se levantó, soltando la mano de Edward, para así poder recargarse en el escritorio. "¿A qué se refiere con que esto no se puede combatir? Por supuesto que vamos a luchar. Es mi bebé. No puede decirme que no podemos luchar. No me importa lo que sea. Tiene que haber algo".

"Lo-"

"No me diga que lo lamenta. Mi bebé no necesita lástima. Necesita que lo ayude. Tiene que ayudarlo".

Edward finalmente logró hacer que su cuerpo se moviera de nuevo. Se levantó y alcanzó su brazo. "Kate", dijo, ella volteó su cabeza. Tomó su cara entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas porque no encontraba las palabras. "Katie".

Lo miró, la furia de sus ojos convirtiéndose en miedo y agonía. "Es mi bebé". Su labio inferior tembló, y cayó entre sus brazos mientras sollozaba. "Nuestro bebé, nuestro bebé".

Xavier ni siquiera tenía seis meses.

 **~Presente- Principios de junio~**

Edward tenía una especie de obsesión con las fechas. Recordaba alrededor de qué fecha habían sucedido los eventos más importantes de su vida. Su primer beso había sido en el día de los inocentes. Alice y él se perdieron durante tres horas en el Yosemite National Park un catorce de julio. Conoció a Kate en septiembre.

Cada año, enero marcaba el inicio de sus recuerdos con su hijo. Junio marcaba el principio del fin. A partir de junio fue cuando cada momento se volvió más preciado; cuando había comenzado a contar las sonrisas de Xavier y a tratar de memorizar cada pulgada del rostro de su hijo. Cada año, esos recuerdos se repetían en su mente una y otra vez.

Fue a principios de mes. Hoy hace once años, Edward era un padre cansado pero feliz. Hace once años llegaba a casa cada noche y él, y Xavier, tenían su momento. El agarre del bebé era fuerte cuando Edward lo sentaba y él se sostenía de los dedos de su padre.

Hoy, Edward llegó del trabajo a una silenciosa, tranquila casa. Se sentó en la sala, tratando de recordar exactamente dónde había estado la sábana de Xavier y cómo lucía este encima de ella, sonriendo y tratando de meter su pie en su boca. Trato de recordar la maravillosa ignorancia ante el hecho de que incluso entonces el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo era una bomba de tiempo.

Nunca había habido esperanza para él. No era algo genético ni nada ignorado por los doctores o sus padres. Era una suerte de mierda, tan simple como eso.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Edward levantara su cabeza. Frotó sus ojos, tratando de recordar dónde estaba exactamente, o mejor dicho, en qué año estaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sus pensamientos estaban aletargados, pero se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta donde su hermano estaba parado. Tuvo que tragarse un gruñido. Ambos habían estado llamando continuamente desde el cumpleaños de su madre unos días atrás.

Por un instante consideró azotar la puerta en la cara de Emmett. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Emmett lo había molestado, y se había portado muy amable con Bella el fin de semana. Con un gruñido, retrocedió un paso, dejando pasar a su hermano.

Emmett casi vibraba por la alegría contenida. Edward le hizo un gesto con su mano para que hablara.

Emmett rio. "Hermano", dijo, agitando su cabeza. "Es un giro en la historia que no vi venir".

"En caso de que te estés preguntando por qué no he contestado mi teléfono", le dijo Edward a su hermano.

"Vamos. A pesar de todo, tienes que ver lo divertido que es esto".

Edward cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Explícame qué parte de todo esto es la divertida, Emmett. ¿Crees que es hilarante que Bella tenga veinte años? Este es su primer semestre en la universidad; ¿quieres saber por qué? Bueno, me jode mucho, porque no me va a decir qué le pasó antes de mí. Está aterrorizada, y creo que a veces soy yo lo que más le aterra. Eso es solo con respecto a ella. Quizás me estoy perdiendo lo divertido de todo esto".

Emmett ladeó su cabeza, agitándola "¿Sabes qué, Edward? No voy a hacer esto contigo. Creo que soportar tus mierdas por diez años y medio es suficiente".

"¿A eso viniste?"

"No. Vine a ver qué podía hacer por ti".

"Bueno, déjame decirte. Estás haciendo un trabajo espectacular".

Emmett resopló, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. "¿Qué esperas? Ha pasado más de una década y todos hemos tratado de todo para traerte de regreso al mundo real. Nadie sabe cómo lidiar contigo. Quizás gritarte funcione. Quién diablos sabe. Pero vas a ser un papá. Vas a-"

"Por si tenías dudas, ignorar el hecho de que ya soy padre no está ayudando".

"Dios santo, Edward, nadie se ha olvidado de Xavier. Nadie va a hacerlo. Toda esta situación por la que estás pasando con Bella es probablemente muy horrible, pero también es un poco divertida. Así es la vida –horrible pero con un lado divertido. Así como fue gracioso que Jessica y yo fuéramos jodidamente cuidadosos y de todas maneras nos embarazamos. Tres accidentes separados. Los primeros dos, o sea, era un adolescente calenturiento. Sobrepasaba mi función cerebral. Pero, ¿un tercer accidente cuando ambos conocíamos la situación y usamos dos métodos de protección? Es hilarante. Traumático pero gracioso".

Edward estaba apretando sus dientes, mirando a todos lados menos hacia su hermano., así que se sorprendió cuando Emmett lo tomó por los hombros. "Estás aquí, idiota. Viviendo. La vida sigue. Es divertida y es estúpida y apesta y es increíble. Está aquí y vas a tener _otro_ bebé. Hermanito, estoy asustado por ti. Me asusta pensar en lo que esto te va a hacer. Pero también me voy a ir del hecho de que mis chicos estaban evaluando a la futura mamá. Quiero decir, al menos es ligeramente gracioso que pudo haber sido su cita de graduación hace algunos años".

"Suéltame". Edward se zafó del agarre de su hermano, pero solo se alejó hasta el brazo de la silla.

Emmett se sentó frente a él. "Bella es bonita", dijo después de un largo minuto.

Edward gruñó porque no podía discutir eso. "¿ _Todos_ los chicos?", preguntó.

"Sip".

"Estoy seguro de que el novio de Brent tiene preguntas al respecto".

"Ey, mirar no está fuera de los límites".

 **~0~**

Era extraño. Edward a veces pensaba en cómo hubiera sido su vida si se le hubiera permitido crecer a Xavier. En sus ensoñaciones, seguido imaginaba a su chico de diez años en su sala, haciendo su tarea bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres.

La vista que lo saludaba en la realidad era hasta cierto punto desconcertante. Libros de texto y libretas de notas estaban extendidos por toda la mesa de centro, pero en vez de su hijo, era Bella la que estaba sentada en el piso, con la cabeza inclinada sobre sus notas. El novio de Emily y sus ruidosos y enormes amigos del equipo de fútbol se habían apoderado del dormitorio, y Edward se las había arreglado para convencer a Bella que estaba bien que estudiara en su casa.

Por unos pocos segundos, la miró, maravillado de nuevo ante su habilidad de seguir adelante. En el último par de semanas, había terminado tres trabajos finales y un proyecto. Edward había abandonado la única clase que tomaba por diversión. Obviamente seguía yendo al trabajo, pero, ¿progresaba en algún aspecto de su vida? No mucho.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro y bajó las hojas que estaba estudiando. Cerró sus ojos y pellizcó el puente de su nariz, perdiendo todo color. Los labios de Edward se apretaron hacia abajo y se acercó. "¿Tienes náuseas?"

"Uh huh".

"¿Quieres agua? ¿Galletas? ¿Té de jengibre?"

"Oh, dios. Necesito que dejes de hablar de cosas que puedo comer o tomar porque la idea de tragar me está poniendo peor".

"Lo siento". Edward se sentó en el sillón cerca de ella.

"No ha estado mal últimamente". Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola sobre el sillón, pero no abrió sus ojos. "Dame un minuto y pasará".

Esperó con ella, y después de unos minutos de respiraciones cuidadosas, la tensión de su cuerpo se aminoró. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, pero movió su mano al dorso de su cuello, enterrando la yema de su pulgar en su piel.

Edward no pensó antes de moverse. Se inclinó, quitando amablemente la mano de Bella, y empezando a masajear los nudos de su cuello. Sus dedos temblaron cuando suspiró, pero solo ladeó su cabeza, dándole más acceso. Se alegraba cada que lo dejaba hacer pequeñas cosas por ella, especialmente de este tipo. La idea de que lentamente se estaba ganando su confianza suavizaba al menos una de las fallas que cargaba.

Lentamente, los ojos de Bella se abrieron, pero no estaba mirando nada. "¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó para llenar el silencio.

Frunció el ceño. Vio su garganta moverse mientras tragaba. "¿Sabes algo del seguro de salud del gobierno?"

Los dedos de Edward se detuvieron. Esperaba que dijera algo sobre ensayos o estadística. Quitó su cabello de un hombro y presionó sus dedos en los músculos de ahí. "Pensé que estabas dentro del seguro de tu madre".

"Sí".

"¿Pero?"

Empezó a retorcer sus manos en su regazo. "Va a recibir una notificación detallada", se rio, pero brevemente y de manera forzada. "Probablemente no sea un problema. Renée tiene el hábito de no abrir su correo por meses".

Edward se quedó quieto mientras lo procesaba, sin dejar de masajear. Finalmente, dejó que sus dedos descansaran sobre su brazo. "Ven aquí".

Bella se levantó hasta el sillón frente a él, pero no lo miró.

"Solo estoy tratando de entender", dijo. "Querías que le dijéramos a mi familia de inmediato porque no creías que hubiera alguna razón para postergarlo, pero parece que no quieres decirle a la tuya. Puedo entender que quieras esperar con tu padre". Se iba a ir a su casa en Washington para pasar el verano en una semana y dos días. "Mejor se lo dices cara a cara, pero, ¿por qué no quieres que tu madre sepa?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Tampoco quiero que mi padre sepa, pero probablemente lo va a averiguar cuando me ponga toda…" hizo la forma de un balón. Finalmente lo miró, aunque furtivamente. "No es lo que probablemente piensas. Quiero decir, si crees que les tengo miedo o algo como eso, no es así".

"Bien", dijo, moviéndose para que su rodilla tocara la de ella.

"No pueden decir mucho, ¿cierto? Mi mamá tenía diecisiete cuando se embarazó de mí". Se estiró, presionando la punta de uno de sus dedos contra un dedo de él, después el siguiente dedo, y así siguió hasta que puso en orden sus pensamientos. "Como sea. Es solo que ellos creen que soy una idiota. Mike um..." Siempre luchaba cuando hablaba de él. "Mike era mayor que yo. Adulto".

Un apretado nudo se formó en la garganta de Edward. Dijo que había estado en terapia por dos años, lo que significaba que había conocido a Mike antes de eso. "¿Tan mayor como yo?" preguntó, manteniendo su tono indiferente.

Agitó su cabeza. "Seis años".

Edward tuvo que luchar para no mostrar ninguna reacción en su cara. Lo estaba mirando, seguramente esperando que la juzgara. Estaba juzgando, pero no a ella. A Mike sí, porque no tenía por qué acercarse a ella.

"Yo tenía dieciséis", dijo después de un momento de silencio.

"Dios santo", murmuró Edward.

"Es la edad de consentimiento en Washington", continuó Bella, su tono plano. "No había mucho que pudieran hacer al respecto además de decirme que era estúpida. Seguían diciéndome que iba a terminar mal".

Vio el escalofrío que la recorrió y se preguntó, no por primera vez, si iba a encontrarse con su ex cuando estuviera en Forks. Repentinamente, _necesitaba_ saber. "¿Bella?"

Lo miró, su mirada tan perdida que casi parecía una niña.

"¿Dónde está Mike?"

El color abandonó sus mejillas y se movió, alejando su cuerpo de él, encorvándose. Fue un largo minuto antes de que contestara, y su voz fue muy baja. "En la cárcel".

Edward cerró sus ojos y contó hasta diez antes de confiar en sí mismo como para hablar de nuevo. "¿Por qué?"

La energía en la habitación cambió de pesada a un movimiento frenético, Bella le dio la espalda, y para su sorpresa, se quitó la blusa. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué diablos estaba pasando cuando levantó su brazo, señalando un punto en su costado. "Aquí iba un tubo. Metieron un tubo para reinflar mis pulmones".

Al principio, Edward no pudo procesar todo lo que estaba viendo. Tuvo el impulso de alejar la mirada para proteger su modestia, pero también porque no estaba seguro de querer saber todos los terribles detalles.

El punto que estaba señalando era una cicatriz cilíndrica, pero no era la única que tenía. Por algunas partes había cicatrices más pequeñas. Se volteó para enseñarle una cicatriz más pequeña en el otro lado. "Pulmón colapsado. Y otros daños internos. Mi pierna se rompió en tres partes".

"Bella", susurró.

Se puso su blusa de nuevo y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor. "Estaba tirada ahí, jadeando por aire, y él estaba diciéndome que le dijera a los paramédicos que me caí. Una y otra vez, era lo único que decía. 'Eres muy torpe. No te empujé tan fuerte. Te tropezaste, bebé. Diles que te caíste de las escaleras'".

Su voz temblaba, y cuando lo miró de nuevo, su mirada parecía tan lejana que lo heló hasta los huesos. "Eso fue lo que tomó para que me diera cuenta de que era un imbécil". Tragó con fuerza. "Así que creo que puedes ver el punto de mis padres".

Con cuidado, pero desesperado por confortarla, Edward fue a su lado y puso su brazo a su alrededor. Cuando no se resistió, la acercó. "No eres idiota".

"Lo sé. Dos años de terapia… sé por qué pasó, y sé que no fue mi culpa", dijo las palabras de memoria, y se preguntó cuán seguido tendría que repetírselas.

Se preguntó si realmente las creía. La verdad no era lo mismo que lo que uno creía.

"Y no quiero que creas que mis padres me culpan", dijo Bella. "Nunca dijeron eso. Simplemente estaba escrito entre líneas en lo que decían; que si los hubiera escuchado, si no hubiera tomado decisiones tan estúpidas en primer lugar, quizás no estaría… así".

Respiró temblorosamente y lo rodeó con sus brazos, acercándose más. "Todo esto con nosotros, es un desastre. No eres Mike. No eres para nada como Mike, pero no puedo descifrar las palabras para hacer que esto suene… no desastroso. Es mejor que lo que estaba pasando con Mike, pero también-"

Acarició su cabello amablemente una vez. "Es también peor, en cierto sentido", dijo terminando el enunciado que ella interrumpió.

Mike obviamente había sido un imbécil, pero cuando logró salir de eso, no quedó nada que lo uniera a él.

Lo segundos se convirtieron en minutos mientras trataba por enésima vez de acomodar sus pensamientos. No sabía qué hacer por ella, o qué decir para mejorar las cosas. Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir sosteniéndola, porque podía ofrecerle consuelo. Acarició su brazo de arriba abajo.

"¿Edward?", preguntó después de unos minutos.

"¿Hmmm?"

Bostezó, y Edward notó repentinamente que se estaba recargando con más fuerza contra él. "Aún vamos a ir con tus padres el sábado, ¿verdad?"

Su manó se congeló a la mitad de su brazo. "¿Qué?"

"Tu mamá dijo que fuéramos a cenar".

Edward estaba dividido entre su preocupación por ella –sus palabras se arrastraron y sus párpados se estaban cayendo- y un creciente sentimiento ante lo que estaba diciendo. "¿Sí?"

"Sí". Otro bostezo. "Cena el sábado. Dijo que te había preguntado".

Técnicamente, lo había hecho. Cada vez que hablaban o se veían, Esme le preguntaba si lo vería el siguiente fin de semana.

"¿Realmente le gusto?" Bella preguntó con un tono de lejanía que le dijo que probablemente ya tenía un pie en la tierra de los sueños.

"Te dije que lo harías", dijo, mirándola mientras finalmente se quedaba lánguida a su lado. Había estaba muy cansada últimamente.

También había sido usada por su adorable madre. Edward no le había dicho mucho a Carlisle cuando lo arrinconó después de que Bella y él soltaran la noticia del bebé. Una de las pocas cosas que le había dicho a su padre era que lo mejor que podían hacer por él era tratar bien a Bella. Naturalmente, no se podía negar a visitarlo si ella quería verlos.

Madre tramposa.

Después de unos minutos, Edward acarició la mejilla de Bella, diciendo su nombre.

"Lo siento", balbuceó Bella, abriendo pesadamente los párpados. "Debería irme".

"No tienes que hacerlo. Solo despiértate lo suficiente como para subir las escaleras. Puedes quedarte en mi cama".

"No debería".

"Está bien, Bella. Estaré bien en el sillón".

Hizo un sonido raro, pero cuando tomó sus manos para levantarla, lo siguió automáticamente. "Estoy tan cansada".

A pesar de sus protestas, cuando llegaron a su habitación, cayó en su cama y se durmió en seguida.

Por unos minutos, Edward se permitió verla, tratando de procesar todo lo que le había dicho esta noche. Tenía muchas más preguntas ahora, y más preocupaciones también. Tenía el absurdo deseo de pedirle que no fuera a casa para verano, como si no confiara en que su padre la cuidara bien.

Edward resopló para sí mismo. No sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo.

Con un suspiro, Edward se arrodilló a su lado en la cama y comenzó a desatar sus zapatos. Para su consternación, frunció el ceño, y comenzó a sollozar sin despertarse.

Palabras suaves llegaron sin ni siquiera pensar en qué estaba diciendo. "Bella", dijo, acariciando su rodilla. "Hey, está bien. Bebé, estoy cuidando de ti. Shh".

"Por favor", susurró, haciéndose bolita en la cama. "Por favor no me lastimes".

Edward retiró sus manos al instante.

Su respiración se calmó, y tomó solo un minuto para que durmiera pacíficamente de nuevo, dejando a Edward viéndola y preguntándose de cuántas maneras se puede romper el corazón.

* * *

Hola, chicas, lamento la tardanza; fue fin de semestre e imagino que todas sabemos lo horrible que eso puede ser.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar rr

Estoy subiendo de nuevo We Were Here, está en mi perfil, para quien quiera pasarse a leerla (:


End file.
